After FYI Pt 1:Murphy Reunion Movie: Facing Up
by Ms.M
Summary: UPDATED & CORRECTED: Murphy and the gang are back for the things we love about reunion movies. Love and comedy Murphy Brown style. Please review thanks.
1. The Reception

******Notes**: Hello. To those who may have tried to read this story before: Everything is fixed now - I am dyslexic and wrote this story before I had a proper beta, I thought I did, but it has been brought to my attention I did not. My West Wing fiction had a proper beta. Things are fixed now, but if you see any mistakes the new beta missed please feel free to private message me and I will fix them. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy

Please Review - Thank You.

* * *

**AFTER FYI: The Reunion Movie**

** PART ONE / VOL 1: **FACING UP

**Note:** _This was written in 2001_

* * *

_"And I wait..._

_No, love, love, don't come easy._

_But I keep on waiting, anticipating,_

_For that soft voice, to talk to me at night_

_For some tender arms to hold me tight._

_I keep waiting, I keep on waiting, but it ain't easy_

_It ain't easy"_

**~ Can't Hurry Love * The Supremes**

* * *

**Chapter One: THE RECEPTION**

Murphy raised her head from her pillow in a groggy blur. If Murphy had known better, she would have assumed she had a hangover, but that was a long time ago. So long ago, it felt like a dream. So long ago, that the taste of alcohol almost faded from her brain - almost.

She pushed her blonde hair nest away from her eyes, picked up the alarm clock, and threw it against the wall, stopping Smokey in mid-verse. It was morning. It was too early. And she had gone to sleep way too late.

Today was Frank's wedding day and Murphy had spent the night before at not one, but two parties. She had started off the night at Lesley's, Frank's fiancée bachelorette party, and then ended the night with the guys at Frank's bachelor party. Just in time to see the stripper at one and miss the stripper at the other. It was a great time and the first time in a long time that she and Frank had spent time together. They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking and playing poker, long after the party had ended, making promises to each other. Promises on how they would at least spend one day a week together, if it came down to it.

Ever since Frank met thirty-five-year-old Lesley Hepburn, anchor for the channel 11 Local News, he was smitten. Usually, when Frank met a woman, he and Murphy would go a small amount of time where they would only see each other at work. But sooner or later Frank would come back to her, whining about how horrible his life was, and things were back to normal. This time it was different.

Murphy had to admit Lesley was good for Frank. She was bright and more mature than Frank in the areas he needed maturity. Surprisingly, they all got along. Lesley was a smart cookie who stood her ground against Murphy and Murphy liked that, after a while. She wasn't the type Murphy would seek out as a friend, but she still liked her nonetheless. In fact, the only thing Murphy didn't like about Lesley was the time she took away from her best friend. And since FYI's final show was just two weeks ago, Murphy was sure to see less and less of him.

Murphy whined and yelled groggy and incoherent words, as if there was someone around to hear her, and threw herself into a hot shower. She hit her CD player on her way in and reveled in the tones of Marvin Gaye. She felt the warm beads hit her neck and for the first time, in what would be a long day, she felt relaxed. As usual, it didn't last for long.

"MOM!" yelled a small voice from behind the bathroom door. "MOM! Where are my shoes?"

"What!" Murphy shouted, pushing the shower door aside with a loud release of air.

"Where are my shoes?" Her son Avery's voice pierced through the bathroom like nails on a chalkboard.

"Did you look under your bed?"

"YES!"

"Ask Eldin!"

"He's not here...Ah, wait I think I know." And his voice trailed away.

After what seemed like the opposite of eternity, Murphy's shower was over and so, in turn, was her daily piece of heaven. After many horrible, sleepy, and irritable attempts, Murphy was dressed.

Hair and make-up done up to par and jewelry in mid-attachment, Murphy treaded down the stairs of her Georgetown townhouse. As Murphy hit the last step the doorbell rang, making Murphy hit a place on her ear with her earring not meant for attachment.

"Jeez," she bellowed. The doorbell rang again. "Yeah, Yeah." Murphy walked over to the door and opened it with her right hand, while she held on to the earring with the other. "Kay? What are you doing here?"

Kay Carter-Shepley stood in the doorway dressed, as usual, in something interesting like her personality. A vision in what looked like red Chinese pajama pants and top, she glided into the room like the demented panther that she was.

"I thought I was picking you up?" Kay looked Murphy over in her cream colored suit and stared strangely at her feet. "You know one black shoe and one white, although interesting in a harlequin type way, does not go with your outfit."

"What?" Murphy exclaimed, confused in her sleepy gaze. She looked down at her own two feet with a look of, "oh jeez".

Her son Avery sped past her. "I'm ready... I just need to get my Gameboy!"

"Grab my yellow shoes by my bed while you're there!" she yelled to him as he disappeared into the hall.

"Yellow?" Kay smirked and made her way into Murphy's living room.

"He's a boy! Men know nothing about subtle color! I say your car is army green...Frank says it's just green. It's what makes us superior." Murphy walked over to the mirror to attach her earring.

"Murphy, let me ask you a question," Kay paused for a moment. "Have you heard from Jerry Gold recently?"

"Jerry Gold!" Murphy was taken aback by the question. She walked into the living room and took off her "clown" shoes.

It was a name she hadn't heard uttered in about three years. It was a name that brought up so many different types of emotions, at one time, that they could almost send one into shock with their sudden uprising.

"No, not in two years or so... Why?" Murphy set her earring in her ear.

Kay sat down on the couch and Murphy leaned against the foyer arch looking disinterested.

"I got home from the party last night at around four, so I did what I usually do at four a.m., I put on Jerry Gold's show. I usually get it on my dish about that time, but this time there was no show. I wasn't sure if maybe the time had changed because I haven't watched it for a week now. I've been spending my nights making a replica of the space needle with nothing but Popsicle sticks."

Murphy looked at her strangely.

"I've become addicted to those damn Dove bars and I have to do something with ALL THOSE sticks. My kitchen was beginning to look like the opposite end of a wood chipper. Anyway, so I checked up on it. Just to make sure there wasn't something wrong with my dish. I did some digging online. I found out his show was pulled from the air even though it was number one..."

"Aww, Jer." Murphy lamented softly, as if to herself.

"He was in the middle of contract negotiations and then one day - he just didn't show up for work and well, I thought you might know something because then... "

"Why would he call me! He has his wife to lean on!" Murphy punched the word 'wife', as only she could, and walked into the living room. She began nervously cleaning up mail around the table behind her couch.

"I guess you don't know. It's just that I found this." Kay handed Murphy a copy of a newspaper clipping.

Murphy looked at the clipping. "Kay, I don't read German!" Murphy shoved the paper in Kay's face.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kay snatched the paper back from Murphy with a devilish grin.

Murphy walked over to her CD player and began cleaning up around it.

Kay noticed Murphy did so in a somewhat heightened state.

Kay's grin became a serious face. "Murphy, maybe you should sit down for this."

"Sit down? Why?"

"Because, I think it's the type of news one needs to hear while sitting down."

Murphy looked at Kay and began to flair her arms about. "Listen, Kay, I'm not the type of girl who needs to sit down when she's told things. I'm a _stand-up_ type of gal. I don't need to be told things gently. That's not me! Besides, there's nothing that concerns Jerry Gold that I need to sit for."

"I'm not insinuating that you're fragile, Murphy. Believe me, I would never do that." Kay laughed from her gut. "I think fragile is a word I'd attribute first to reinforced steel before attributing it to you, Murphy."

"Get on with it, Kay. Are you saying Jerry's getting a divorce, is that what you're saying? Because, I don't care - I really could care less." Murphy paused and waited for a response, but became agitated when she didn't get one. "So, is that what you're saying? Is it? Is that what happened? Is that it?" Again, Murphy waited impatiently for a response.

"Yes."

"See." Murphy smiled. "No reaction! I should do this at parties. I bet I could make a lot of money. HA!" Murphy returned to the CD's, as if she was looking for something specific.

"And he's been missing for eight days." Kay looked down at the paper.

"What?" Murphy dropped the CDs she was stacking, hitting the ground like an exclamation point. She looked at Kay. "Missing? What do you mean exactly by missing, Kay?"

"As in, no one has heard from him since he failed to show up that day!"

"What day?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying, Murphy?"

"No! Vaguely! Just tell me, Kay!"

"When he didn't show up for work, the television station saw it as some act of defiance, since he was negotiating his new contract. That's why they terminated the show. It wasn't the first time he had done it, so they cancelled the show to save face, and save money. After syndication, no one seems to care about quality anymore. They've made their money. This industry."

"Kay!"

"I digress," Kay laughed as she did, from her gut. "When his wife couldn't find him after that, she called the police. They had a fight. Seems she left him for some high-profile news anchor in Germany - so, as you can imagine it's fast becoming fodder for the German tabloids. That was eight days ago and no one's heard from him since. The news just hit the states this morning. I just thought that since whenever he's in town … he seems to come and see you..."

"That's not true! Well, Jerry has very few friends… Ok…no friends...I am sure he's fine. Jerry Gold could _always_ take care of himself."

"I'm ready, Mom," Avery yelled gleefully and jumped the last two steps in one shot.

"Ok. Let's get there before Frank gets cold feet." Murphy snatched a CD off the top of the CD player and grabbed her purse by the door. She slung the purse over her shoulder and opened the front door.

"Do you really think Uncle Frank will chicken out, Mom?" Avery handed his mother her shoes and she began to put them on.

"You never know with a man who's been in therapy more years than the _Beatles_ were together. Now, let's go!"

* * *

**AFTER THE WEDDING**

The joint was jumping. The big band played inside a vision of whites, yellows and grey bridesmaid dresses. Photographers paraded outside the hall and a lovely couple paraded inside the hall. It reminded Murphy of Corky's wedding, only this time Murphy appeared to be in a much more despondent state. Looking at Lesley and Frank on the dance floor made her a little sad. She wasn't sure if it was because she was no longer the only woman in Frank's life, or because she wanted what they had. Not a wedding, but love.

She always told herself it was okay not to have "love," her happiness, hence her career, was more important than a man. But as she soon approached her mid-fifties Murphy was beginning to feel differently. It all started in her forties as a change, only now it seemed to have grown, bubbled over from her back brain to her surface brain. The part of the brain that really gets what is going on.

Maybe it was the re-occurrence of Jerry's name. She hadn't thought of him in a long time. Jerry would always be one of those special people in her life. No matter what happened between them Murphy would always have a special place for him in her heart, in fact, in a place she didn't always want to admit.

Frank glided off the dance floor towards Murphy with his bride close in tow, cradling his hand in hers. Murphy smiled as she realized they were coming towards her.

All she could think of saying was Frank's name over and over again, as she gave him a big hug. Her best friend, a man who had been in therapy for over fifteen years, had gotten married. Miracles don't just sing with Smokey.

Lesley looked lovely in her white Vera Wang, nineteenth century style wedding dress. Her red hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands falling over her hazel eyes. It would have been the most beautiful sight of the evening if not for the golden smile on her face.

"I know, I can't believe it!" Frank said with an upward, almost terrified inflection, in typical Frank fashion.

But when he looked into his bride's eyes his voice became calm and straight. They smiled at each other, as they had on the dance floor and then back at Murphy. Then they looked back at each other, as if they were both waiting for the other to say something.

Lesley smiled and nodded her head towards Murphy just as Murphy was starting to get a little fed up with the doting lovers.

"Murphy," Frank cleared his throat and took his wife's hand. "We weren't going to tell people 'till we got back from the honeymoon...but..."

"Frank wanted to tell you first," she interrupted. "Because, you're his dearest friend..."

"We're having a baby," Frank whispered

Murphy's eyes felt like they were as wide as saucers. A feeling felt only from the inside.

"And we want you to be the godmother of course," Lesley chimed in.

"Oh, Frank!" Murphy said in excitement.

Her heart was filled with happiness for him, but her mind was a blank with what to say. Frank was so wonderful with Avery. She knew what the joy a child had unexpectedly brought to her life and knew it would do the same to a man who deserved, finally, to be happy. But as she hugged the two and watched them be taken away by Frank's train-sized family, Murphy again began to feel despondent. With a new wife and a new baby, Murphy saw her Frank sightings growing dimmer and dimmer

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Kay's all-knowing voice came up behind her.

"You overheard!"

"I could tell by her body language."

"She was throwing up before the ceremony, I think everyone has figured it out," Murphy muttered.

"Like that isn't the normal reaction a woman has before marrying Frank".

Murphy put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Kay do you have an aspirin?"

"In my purse." Kay began dancing to the music. There was a long pause

"Well... Could you get it for me?" Murphy snapped.

"Get it yourself... I see Peter Jennings eyeing me." And she was gone.

Murphy made her way past what seemed like a minefield to get to her table. She grabbed Kay's purse, slammed it on the table, and rifled through it as soon as it hit the tablecloth.

"Hey, Slugger," spoke a voice from above. "Have you seen Doris?"

"Sorry, Jim. No." Murphy continued looking through the bag, taking out strange and even practical gadgets and _apparatuses_.

"Well, if you see her tell her I am looking for her. Are you alright, Slugger?"

Murphy looked up at Jim Dial. He smiled down on her in his elegant tux and held a glass of bourbon in his right hand.

"I'm fine, Jim. Just a headache."

"Well, you better not leave before my speech. It's a doozy." He patted Murphy on the back, which did not help her headache, and was off to look for his red-haired wife.

Murphy finally found a small bottle of Advil at the very bottom of Kay's purse. With only two left in the canister she downed the contents with a glass of Perrier water and sat down in a chair behind her.

Murphy leaned back and tried to relax. She couldn't help but overhear a group of men conversing near the table with their backs to her.

"Yeah, his wife got knocked up by some other guy...it was big news all over the country. ...a real scandal and then he disappeared," said one man, as he sloshed down what was probably not his first round.

"No way!" said one of his other cohorts.

"Yeah...and they just found his car on the side of the road… _on fire_."

"Who are we talking about again?" chimed in a third man

"Jerry Gold, "The King of Trash TV,"" said another in a mocking tone.

"You can say that again!" said the third man and they all laughed.

Murphy's eyes popped up. "Excuse me!" she shouted. Murphy pushed her way through the crowd of men only to discover they were a few techies from the last season of FYI. Their names, of course eluded her, as did all things that did not concern her. "Did you say they found Jerry Gold?"

"Yeah," said the king of the last round.

"Did they find out where he was all this time?"

"Yeah. He's dead." He laughed and took a swig from his glass.

"What!" Murphy began to feel limp and her headache seemed to come back. The band began to play another tune and Murphy pushed herself away from the group of men.

Murphy walked past the white tables, past the yellow dance floor, over the red lobby rug, into the bathroom and crossed to the farthest stall she could find. All in a blur, that could only double as a Hitchcock film, with Murphy as one of his classic blondes. As Murphy closed the door behind her, the messy tears she had been trying to hold back burst out. She snaked against the corner of the wall and the stall door.

These were the times when Murphy craved a drink, something to numb her, to take away the pain. Make it all go away. But she knew it was the wrong choice. She knew it for her son and for herself. It was a destructive, temporary solution all alcoholics feel, but just don't act on.

Murphy reached for the toilet paper and plopped herself on the bowl in one single motion. Her feet pigeon toed inward, in traditional Murphy Brown style. She tipped her head forward and rested her hands on the back of her neck.

Memories seemed to flood back to her as real as if a movie ran on the stall door in front of her. The first time Jerry kissed her. How warm it felt, how right. The first time they made love. The way he held her in his arms, the feel of his fingertips, his touch; their touch. The look he always had in his eyes when he looked into hers; looking at her as if she was the only woman who existed. The way he would laugh with her and yell at her with the same unrelenting gusto. The way he made her laugh, and fight like no one else could. How he cared for her. Stood by her when she had Avery, even though he wasn't his father and claimed he hated kids. How he stayed with her when she was scared and sick during her pregnancy and sent Avery his first stuffed animal in the hospital. Not to mention, the money he gave anonymously every year to charities. And how the world would go on never knowing what a true "mensch" he really was. He was the only man who at the same time she could love and hate so much, and he was gone.

By this time, the back of Murphy's blouse was soaked with sweat and clung to her back like a sailor on a hooker. She wiped her eyes with the paper and thanked god for waterproof make-up. She began to overcome her emotions.

Still teary eyed, she stood up, took her coat off and placed it on the hook in front of her. She sat back down on the bowl. Her solitude was a brief one because after about two minutes her name rang against the tiles in a southern twang.

"Murphy, are you in here?" It was Corky.

Murphy remained silent; she tried not to move a muscle and hide form the wrath of Corky. She just was not prepared for her at the moment. "Ah, Murphy there you are." Murphy looked under the stall at two light pink heels standing before her.

"How did you know it was me?" Murphy bellowed

"I recognized your shoes. Murphy, I need to talk to you"

"Well, I'm a little busy in here...I don't know how long I could be in here...it could be hours...no days. I may set up shop."

"Good. Then we can talk"

Murphy heard the dragging of a chair against the tile floor followed by the entry of the bottom half of a steel legged chair on the other side of the stall door. Murphy rolled her eyes with one of her many famous verbal sounds of air and buried her face in her left hand. She cursed in her head the bathroom attendant who had taken her cigarette break and left his/her chair in wake to torture others.

"I ran into Miles."

"When did he get here? I didn't see him." Murphy kept her face buried in her hand.

"He must have come in during the ceremony. I recognized his cough and so I turned around and I saw him standing in the back of the church. And he wasn't alone, Murphy. He brought a date!

"Corky… you and Miles have been divorced for almost four years now," Murphy's voice crackled.

"Three. But I could care less about that." Corky was lying through her teeth. "Here's the kicker... she's like twelve years old!"

"What?" Murphy lifted her head.

"OK, not really twelve years old. She just looks it. She's so young and ...brunette, and she has not one inch of fat on her. I bet you she's anorexic."

"I am sure you're_ stretching_ the truth, Corky."

"I'm sorry, Murphy, I know you have been used to cellulite for years now, but this is a new thing for me… and I am very self-conscious of it."

"Corky, you had to know Miles would be seeing other people… I mean you have."

"Yes, I know, but not anyone I was serious enough with to bring to a wedding." Corky almost seemed to be on the verge of crying. "And I just didn't think she would be _so_ young." Corky's voice became low. Murphy handed her a piece of toilet paper from under the stall. "Thank you." Corky wiped her nose. She held the paper in her hand, twisting it. "I think I'm more upset with the fact that he didn't even come up to me to say hello."

"You mean you haven't even talked to him yet!" Murphy shrieked.

"No. I spotted him coming in with her and I just freaked," her voice screeched for a moment. "And then I saw you ... so I followed you in here to talk. Well, I waited outside first, but it took you so long… and..."

"Did he see you?"

"No."

"So you're complaining about the fact that, Miles Sliverberg, your ex-husband, did not say hello to you even though he hasn't even seen you yet, because you're here _hiding_ from him in a _bathroom_."

"Well," Corky looked down at the paper in her hand. She was embarrassed. As she twisted the faux garment between her fingers she noticed something on it. It looked like a little mascara and a lipstick color Corky wouldn't be shot dead wearing. Corky could therefore only come to one conclusion on whose it was.

"Murphy, are you alright?" she said not knowing what else to make of the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Murphy could not hide the complete lie of the sentence in her speech pattern. "I think someone is trying to avoid the issue here." Murphy changed the subject as quickly as she could. Corky hated Jerry and she was the last person to understand Murphy's current state.

"But, Murphy, there is..."

"You need..."

"And you have been in here a long time...I waited for you to come out and…"

Murphy couldn't take it anymore and out it came. "Corky, just talk to Miles! You both were friends more years than you were ever married. Bite the bullet. Go for it! Don't lose that over stupid fear. Jeez!"

"Wow." Corky became distracted from her rendition of both Nick and Nora Charles, complete with the cocktail, by Murphy's sudden wisdom. The type of wisdom the blonde haired beauties had never traded before.

"Ahh, there I go again! That's the second time since New Year's 1975 I promised myself I would never say that. And now look at me... Twice in ten years!" Murphy paused for a moment. "Or was it seventy-two?"

"You're right, Murphy!" Corky thanked Murphy quietly in her embarrassment, but quickly shook it off with the help of the remainder of her mimosa. Then, like a woman on a mission, she left the bathroom.

Murphy waited a moment as quiet seemed to come over the bathroom again and footsteps fell off into the distance. Murphy opened the door slowly and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. And it was. Thank god for mindless human nature or just plain laziness. It seemed that since the row of stalls Murphy stood in were so far in the back, where no one had thought to look, she was alone and probably would be for a long time.

She cradled the palms of her hands on the base of the marble counter for a moment and then reached for the faucet. Only there was no on or off. It was one of those damn motion sensored ones that Murphy would put her hand under, for what seemed like hours and not even get a drop of water, while for others it seemed to work instantly. Murphy had decided that this device of all devices hated her with the deepest passion. More than alarm clocks, more than vending machines of any kind, and even more than Dan Quayle. But this time, the water gods seemed to understand because her soft tired hands, with only a slow drag, unleashed a cool stream of water. She gathered a small pond in her hands and threw it against her face.

Murphy took her hands away from her face and noticed there was something black on her hands. Something on her face was not waterproof. She just wasn't sure whether it was her mascara or the eyeliner. She reached for a towel and stopped cold as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her piercing eyes looking back at her. "When did I get this old?" she thought to herself. And how could she feel so alone in a banquet hall filled with her closet friends in the world.

* * *

**IN THE BANQUET HALL**

Corky walked out of the bathroom with confidence and a smile. She flattened down the length of her light pink dress, lining up the small flowers under the light fabric. She adjusted her thin straps, checked her pearls with a light hand, pouted her lips together, flew back her short blonde hair with her head, and then cascaded the other side of her chiffon scarf over her shoulder. She exuded confidence and femininity in one ball of wax, which in a woman was unbeatable. Nothing could shake her. Murphy was right, for once. She did miss Miles as a friend and she needed to make things right again. Nothing could deflate her.

"Ms. Sherwood," a low yet feminine voice came from behind her.

Nothing could deflate her except for one thing. And that was an equally confident woman who also exuded both confidence and femininity.

The voice was that of Miles' date, which Corky found out only after she turned around.

Miles' date held her purse on her hip and flipped her hair behind her with her head. The same move Corky had used, only she seemed to do it with better results because her hair was longer, much longer-nearly hitting her breasts, which peeked out of her strapless blue dress - just enough to be tasteful. It was true Corky had stretched the truth. Rachel's proportions were all correct – she was no child.

Rachel picked up the side of her dress and walked closer to Corky with a smile upon her face. Her eyes were a cool and piercing brown. Corky felt all the confidence she had built up drain out of her like a leaky tire. But what seethed out from the inside never faltered from the outside.

"Yes." Corky put on her most practiced Miss America smile and kept telling herself to keep it together.

"I'm Rachel Margolis. I just wanted to introduce myself." She reached her hand out to Corky who shook it with a bewildered look on her face, as if she had no idea who the woman was.

Corky opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm the twelve-year-old," Rachel said bluntly, after what seemed like an endless pregnant pause, all the while keeping a large engaging smile on her face. Corky pulled back in embarrassment not knowing what to say. "It's ok. I'm not offended."

Corky began to relax.

"I've been a fan of FYI for years..."

"How old are you? If I may ask…" Corky added the last part with her southern upbringing, because the first part had come out without it.

"Ah, the million dollar question." Rachel Margolis opened her purse and pulled out a sliver cigarette case with the word JAG on it. She opened it and popped a cigarette in her mouth. "You don't mind if I smoke do you?" she said in a fast drill, as she snapped the case closed.

"As long - as you blow it away from me." Corky responded out loud, but in her head she tried to think of something more obscene she would have liked to have said instead. But Corky, still being Corky, processed her response straight through to the polite file-a-fax in her head. Still, the obscene thought in Corky's head was more for the cigarette smoke than for the woman. Corky did like something about her. It was a good vibe of some kind she couldn't explain. Plus, the fact that she turned, what could have been an equally rude and awkward scene, into a more civilized moment, made Corky very intrigued as to what she was going to say next.

"You see…" Rachel took a sliver lighter from her purse and lit the cigarette with a sigh of contentment; making sure, in many contexts, not to blow smoke "up" Corky's way. She dropped the lighter back in her purse. "I tend to date older men, so I always get this question from their friends. I am twenty-four years old. I have a BA in political science and communication and I currently am a correspondent for the local channel two CBS News in New York City. And I'm the alternate, alternate, to the national broadcast if the need ever does arise."

"That's how you met, Miles?"

"Precisely. In a way." She smiled and took another drag off her cigarette. "And to answer the _six_ million dollar question, yes, we were shtuping, but not anymore." She let the smoke in and out of her lungs again. "Miles probably doesn't want everyone in this room to think that. But having been in your shoes before I thought you should know."

"And that's why you're here?"

"No, I'm here because I grew up watching you guys and Miles promised me I could come and meet you all."

"And that's why you came up to me?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled at Corky and took another drag. She blew it out with a degree of lust for the object. "I know how it is and I didn't want you to hate me without knowing me. If it's the other way around then that's ok."

Corky laughed.

Rachel smiled "But the real reason-" Rachel leaned in towards Corky, holding her cigarette as far away from her as she could.

"-You can't smoke in here, Miss." A little man in a shapely tux interrupted them.

"Excuse me?" Rachel retorted in an unexcused way.

"No smoking, Miss."

"Listen, do I look like little Miss. Shirley Temple to you? You can call me Madam or Ma'am if you really want to, maybe even lady, but don't _not_ expect the evil eye. But Ms. Margolis, I think would be more appropriate."

"I am sorry, Ms. Margolis, but if you continue to resist in a hostile manner I will have to call security." The little man before her seemed to be melting before her very eyes.

"Alright!" She smiled as Corky had done when she first met Ms. Margolis, not two minutes earlier. Rachel and Corky waited for the little man to leave. He just stood there. "Come with me, Honey." Rachel said in a way Corky would later describe as "very New York". She took Corky by the wrist and dragged her out on to the nearest balcony she could find.

Coming from the cold air-conditioned inside to the heat and cool breeze of the Virginia outdoors was cooling and perfect. Rachel let go of Corky and took a light puff on her cigarette. "You stay there," requested Rachel from the other side of the small balcony, which was about the size of Corky's old office at FYI. "I won't get smoke on you this way. You must excuse me, Ms. Sherwood, I tried quitting smoking for a week and this is my first well... second smoke since I decided I am not a non-smoker."

"What did you want to say to me, Ms. Margolis?"

"Please, call me Rachel," she laughed

"Rachel."

"Oh," she said, suddenly realizing something. "Was it ok that I called you, Honey? I should really be more careful when I do that, I forget I'm not the only one sensitive to certain words. My aunt uses it all the time and it just comes out sometimes. I don't mean any disrespect. It's just that some people see Honey the way I see Miss and Dear, condescending and all, but I don't..."

Corky smiled as she noticed Rachel's descent in to what was probably more the real her, and a woman she could see Miles dating - a very nice, yet opinionated, somewhat neurotic person. This made Corky feel far more relaxed to be her own true self. Corky still wondered what was so important that Rachel had kidnapped her into her cigarette break. And much like rants of her own, on similar subjects, Corky could see that Rachel could go on indefinitely. Of course, it's always easier to recognize these things after the fact, so Corky decided to interrupt.

"Please. It's all fine." Corky smiled and Rachel smiled back. "I really need to get back before they throw the bouquet."

"Ah, sorry." Rachel took a puff and walked closer to Corky. She began speaking and then closed her mouth and looked at the cigarette. "I'm sorry," she said and tossed the cigarette to the ground. "I can't say this from this far away from you." With that she stepped on the cigarette with her small blue satin heel and walked over to Corky.

"I told you all that stuff about Miles and I because I thought it might give you the courage to talk to him. I know Miles very well and he really cares about you. He misses your friendship, but he's scared. I tried to get him to find you and talk to you, but he won't make the first move. I thought maybe if I told you that, well other than not hearing his whining all night about it… "

Corky laughed

"Ah, good, I'm not the only one he does this to."

"Thank you, Rachel." Corky smiled. She took Rachel's hand and squeezed it. Corky knew what a courageous thing she had just done for her.

"Don't let fear get in the way."

Corky looked at Rachel in recognition of the comment. "You got that from Murphy."

"What?"

"You said you overheard my conversation with Murphy... she said that to me before I came out."

"I only heard the twelve-year old part… then I left." Just then a gust of wind came by and blew the pink scarf from Corky's neck over the railing. Corky screamed as she tried to grab it. It was fruitless and the two watched the scarf float down to the ground, leaving their backs naked to the door.

"Rachel, are you smoking?" a man's voice seemed to boom off the concrete floor.

Corky and Rachel both turned around to see Miles, looking as bright as he always looked in a black tux. The only sign of aging on the boy wonder seemed to be a few wrinkles around his eyes and forehead from too much worrying.

Both Corky and Miles' reaction to each other was one of shock. Miles began to fluster with his words, trying to structure the perfect sentence for the occasion with the aplomb he always desired, but didn't always achieve. Corky watched as Rachel seemed to know exactly what to do.

Rachel walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "We were both talking about you."

Miles calmed down, as Rachel looked over at Corky and squeezed Miles arm, as if it was a signal of what she knew he had to do.

Miles and Corky just stared at each other, occasionally looking around or down in opposition likes a pendulum.

"I'm going to go mingle!" Rachel said this looking at Corky and then turned to Miles like what she had to say next was a secret, but Corky still heard her. "Remember," she whispered. "You said you would introduce me to Murphy Brown."

"I will. But you know you could just _introduce_ yourself."

Rachel turned into almost a little girl, a new trait Corky had not seen from her yet. "Yeah, but I know she'll take me more seriously if it's coming from you. I don't want to make a fool of myself." Rachel patted Miles on the back and she was gone.

Corky and Miles were now alone.

* * *

**BACK IN THE BATHROOM**

As this was going on Murphy was alone in the bathroom again with her thoughts. This only lasted for perhaps five minutes when again Murphy was interrupted.

Kay peeked around the corner of the wall, as if she had been looking around every corner. Murphy saw Kay and quickly tried to cover for herself. She pulled a pink lipstick from her skirt pocket and began applying it. When Kay saw Murphy her demeanor changed. Kay had heard what had happened and knew from the moment she saw Murphy just how it had affected her.

Kay walked up behind Murphy. "I heard it on my radio in the car," Kay talked to Murphy through her reflection and Murphy did the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kay."

"Come on, Murphy! I talked to Keith. He told me what happened."

"Keith?" Murphy truly had no idea who Kay was talking about. Then she realized it must have been one of the drunken fools from before, since she never knew their names anyway. Murphy mouthed an "ah" of recognition and pushed past Kay.

There was a short pause while Kay looked off, trying to think of what to say next.

Murphy opened the door of the stall she had previously occupied and grabbed her jacket off the hook.

"Murphy, you know I don't care how you feel about Jerry. Besides, if some people where really your friends they wouldn't care who you care about."

Murphy shook out her jacket and slipped her arms into the sleeves, trying not to be affected by the word "care". She walked over to the mirror again pulling her jacket down at the lapel.

Kay, who by now was leaning against the counter, turned her head towards Murphy. Murphy all the while was still ignoring her. Noticing that Murphy was ignoring her, Kay rolled her eyes and her head and then stood up.

Murphy flattened out her jacket before buttoning it closed.

"Ha," Kay whispered to herself and then paused for a brief moment. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that Keith jumped to conclusions." Kay walked towards the door. "Now, the reports I heard said he may not have been in the car...after they stopped the fire. But you wouldn't care about a thing like that." Murphy took in Kay's comments for a small second.

"Kay?" Murphy's head shot towards the doorway, but she was  
gone.

A split second later Kay emerged from the wall she had exited behind. This was because, Kay being Kay, she had not planned to go anywhere. That's what Murphy hated about Kay - not only that she was usually right, but that she always knew when she was. This was only matched by Kay's strange ability to know everything, as if she were psychic. Kay would said she was just observant. Of all the people Murphy would have wanted to discover her in the bathroom, she was glad it was Kay for more than that reason. She was also a good friend.

When Jerry came back into her life three years ago, to tell her he was getting married, it had been Kay who treated him with respect. All of her other friends despised him and never wasted an opportunity to tell her so. It had been Kay, who from the beginning, had figured out the unresolved feelings the two had for each other. Back then, Murphy wouldn't admit it to Kay, even though they both knew Kay was right.

"You want to tell me the truth, or do you just want me to know it?" Kay's words from the last time ran inside Murphy's head. Only this time she would tell Kay the truth.

* * *

**BACK ON THE BALCONY...**

"How have you been Miles?" Corky asked.

"Very, well. Very, well...and you?"

"Same." Corky smiled and pushed her lower lip into her upper.

"I heard you were offered the anchor job on CBS This Morning." Miles took a step towards Corky.

"Yes." Corky smiled again and took a step towards Miles. "It would mean a move to New York, but it is a chance for me to be the lead anchor," Corky said this with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Miles leaned in with his head, until Corky gave him the go ahead with a simple nod of her head, and he took another step towards her. Corky also did the same

"I think it's a bad choice."

"You do?" Corky seemed relieved. They each took a step forward. They now faced each other

"I think it's, well, beneath you, beneath your talents." Miles flared his arms as he talked. They each took a step forward again.

"You think that?" Corky played with her fingernails and Miles leaned against the railing with his right arm.

"You have really grown as a reporter in the last years, and frankly for you, taking that job would be a step down."

"I was telling myself it was all they would let me do." Corky frowned and leaned over the concrete balcony railing with her forearms. Miles did the same until they were both next to each other, watching the sun begin to set.

"You shouldn't tell yourself that, Corky. You should hold out. I hear ABC is looking for a new reporter for _Primetime Live_." There was a long pause and they both looked out into the beginning of night.

"So does this mean we're friends?"

"I think it does." A soft wind blew by, ruffling Corky's hair and blowing Miles' hair in his face. He pushed it back as another pause continued. The pause was not for lack of words the two had to share, but for how comfortable the situation was.

"Miles, what does shtupp mean?"

Miles began to shake his head and clenched his eyelids together. "She told you we're not sleeping together anymore, didn't she?"

Corky didn't know what to say. She wanted to laugh, but knew she shouldn't. "It's ok Miles you don't have to impress me."

"No," Miles voice went up an octave, like it was trying to enter his nose. "I wasn't trying to impress you."

"Just all the other men here?"

"It's just embarrassing when a woman goes around a party filled with your friends and colleagues _announcing_ with _glee_ she's no longer sleeping with you." Miles lifted his glasses off his face and buried his head in his arms. "I'll never live this down at work. I'll be Miles Freezer _Burger again_."

"Again?"

"Long story."

"I'm sure she's not telling everyone…"

"She told Aaron Lloyd...

"Frank's friend from the Times? He's cute," Corky smiled.

"Rachel, would agree with you. His sister's my stage manager."

"I'm sorry, Miles." And they stared out into the stars in silence

"So, this means we're friends again?" Miles stated this as a statement that just happened to have a question mark.

"We were always friends, Miles."

Corky smiled at Miles and he smiled back.

* * *

**BACK IN THE BANQUET HALL**

Frank held his bride with one arm and a glass of champagne in the other hand. He laughed and seemed to just be having a hell of a good time. Part of this was because of the company he kept. Lesley was to his right and Jim Dial accompanied by his own wife, whose hand he held in his, was to his left. Handholding in the past by one Mr. Jim Dial was just as common as seeing Halley's Comet, but since Jim had almost lost his wife he wasn't going to let her go again. Jim was even seen on some occasions, kissing his wife in public with more than a short peck on the lips. But for Jim, still being Jim, this was far and few between. Still, one could not help noticing, by his newfound attitude, that this was something he still did more often in private.

"Jim, have you decided which job you're going to take?" Frank's bride asked Jim eagerly.

"Yeah, Jim, The Evening News, _60 Minutes_, your own column, a novel? What's the choice, big guy?" Frank continued the question.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a long, long vacation at home." Jim looked into his own bride's eyes with a look that could make anyone melt like butter.

"But first we are taking a _marvelous_ cruise around the world," Doris broke in with overjoyed enthusiasm.

Jim turned to smile at his wife and noticed off in the distance two familiar friends.

"Well," Jim smiled, as Miles and Corky approached the two couples. "Look who it is."

"There you guys are," Frank smiled and outstretched his arms as a welcoming gesture. Just then a waiter came close by with a tray of champagne. "I want to make a toast!" Frank said directing the attention of the waiter towards the group.

"We should get Murphy in on this?" Miles questioned looking around the room. "I don't think we have all been together like this in a long time." Miles took his drink from Frank who by this time had already handed out a flute to everyone. Everyone that was except to Lesley, who unbeknownst to the group, held a glass of carbonated water.

"Good idea, Miles! An FYI toast is just what I had in mind." Frank seemed more exuberant than was called for and turned to the waiter for a request, "Could you please bring back a seltzer water? And could you put it in the same glass as the champagne. Thank you."

"Don't forget, Kay," Corky chimed in and Frank asked the waiter to bring one more glass.

"Where are the two of them?" Jim looked around the room for Murphy's trademark blonde hair or for Kay's dark tresses to no avail.

Just then Avery ran towards the group wearing nothing on his feet but his socks. This was for a reason. He ran and slid the remainder of the dance floor reaching Frank at the end of it who quickly seized the blonde haired boy in an apparent parental gesture.

"Whoa," Frank said, taking hold of the boy by the arm. "Be careful, you could hurt yourself."

"Come on, Uncle Frank, it's fun." Frank couldn't help but smile at the boy because he knew it was.

"Fun. You want fun." Frank began to tickle Avery, as the boy giggled and begged him to stop. "Where's your mother?" Frank let go of the boy and let him catch his breath.

"I don't know," he said bewildered.

"Do me a favor, Kiddo. Go look for her for me, okay?" Avery gave a look of "alright" and was off in the direction he had come from.

"There's Kay!" Corky pointed towards the doorway with her champagne flute. "Kay, come over here." Corky waved her hand until she got Kay's attention and she walked towards the group.

"Hey guys." Kay smiled her usual Cheshire cat grin. Only this time it seemed a little off.

"I want to make a toast with the FYI gang," Frank grinned back.

"One moment." Kay began to sneak off, but Frank stopped her in mid-step.

"No, stay here," Frank chased after her "We just have to wait for Murphy and I don't know when I can get all of you together like this."

"Well, actually Murphy is not feeling well. I'm getting her purse for her and putting her in a cab."

The FYI gang spoke up with their own inquiries to Murphy's health until they surrounded Kay in a cluster. She assured them it was nothing serious.

In all other circumstances the group would not have been so concerned if not for Murphy's past illness. Not to mention, the fact that they all knew how much Murphy's presence at Frank's wedding meant to him.

"She's not even going to say good-bye?" Frank was a bit hurt by her sudden departure.

"She... doesn't want to spoil anything. In fact, she's letting Avery stay here and I'm taking him home later."

"Well, OK… Tell her I hope she feels better." Frank's mood had fallen. The rest of the group added their own get-well remarks and Kay was off, leaving the ex-FYI group all bothered and bewildered.

Kay walked out of the banquet hall into the crisp May air. Murphy stood up against a white pillar, looking as if she was hiding from the door. She looked out at the small cement fountain that stood in the middle of the circular parkway. It was still light, but still dark enough for the bright light to illuminate from the center of the pond. The water rushed loudly, like a forest stream making a relaxing sound, reverberating through the empty space. The music from inside the hall was faint. Murphy always knew the door had opened when the music became louder for a moment or two. For this reason she was not surprised when Kay handed Murphy her purse from the other side of the pillar.

Murphy has asked Kay not to tell anyone the reason for her early departure and Kay reassured she hadn't. They both walked toward the cab that was waiting for Murphy. Murphy slipped into the cab and Kay asked her one more time if she wanted her to accompany her.

Murphy smiled and squeezed Kay's hand. "No," she said softly. She only needed some sleep.

Kay closed the door and hit the top of the cab signaling it to go.

Kay stood at the curb and watched the cab drive around the fountain and out the gate. Murphy tried to hide her head as the photographers waiting outside jammed their flashes in her face. When the cab had passed the flowerbed of cameras Murphy rested her head against the window and watched the reflection of the trees and houses in the glass. They reflected fast, like an impressionist painting with fleeting colors and images. It was peaceful and beautiful. It reminded Murphy of something she used to do as a child when she rode in the back seat of her parent's car. It was the only time she felt some peace in her childhood and this time it was giving her the same tranquil feeling. Murphy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

As she drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness her mind ran back not to the last time she saw Jerry, which was saying good-bye to him and his new bride, but eight years before. Just before Jerry announced he was leaving for Germany.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: OCTOBER 19992**

The doorbell rang. Murphy checked her hair in the mirror in the foyer. She felt she looked like hell, but that's what most new mothers look like. To most there was no difference, but Murphy could see the lack of sleep under her eyes. To counter this Murphy was wearing her second favorite suit. Her second favorite suit because her favorite, her red suit, was at the cleaners. So, for this occasion canary yellow would have to do. The doorbell rang again. It was the third time. "All right already!" Murphy bellowed in her typical manner. Murphy opened the door. Jerry stood there with his hand still sounding the buzzer.

"Finally!" Jerry gestured with his hand letting go of the buzzer. "I thought I'd be waiting here 'till there's a Democrat in the White House." He kissed Murphy on the cheek and let himself in. He threw the Washington Post, he held in his right hand, on the foyer table.

"Come on, Gold, you were waiting maybe two minutes!" Murphy still held on to the door.

Jerry turned towards her and took off his coat. "I'm impatient, it's part of my charm," he smiled at her.

"Part of?" Murphy let go of the door, letting it close by itself. "The word part would suggest having a full piece to start with." Murphy walked towards Jerry and smiled slyly.

Jerry placed his coat over the bottom of the staircase banister and walked over to Murphy.

"How ya been, Brown?" He smoothed his hands over her arms.

"Good." She seemed satisfied with her answer but thought for a moment "Crazed." Her true attitude came out with her second response. "I'm a mother now, Jerry!" Murphy said with surprise

"Yeah, I know." Jerry looked down awkwardly, smiled, and looked back up into her eyes "The world's out of whack. I think I saw Jesse Helms walking in a _gay pride_ parade."

Murphy laughed.

Jerry chuckled back at her. "So where's this kid of yours, Brown?"

Jerry looked around and walked into the living room. Murphy walked behind him and then crossed over to the bassinet near the window. When Jerry first caught sight of the child he stood at the apron of the living room like a frightened cat. Murphy stood by the bassinet realizing Jerry had not followed her.

"You can come over here." She looked up at him. "He won't bite."

"I don't know about that. Babies seem to have the same reaction to me as dogs do to _mailmen_."

"Jeez, Gold...you're the one who wanted..."

"Alright. Alright." Before she could even interrupt what had been already interrupted, Jerry walked over to the new Brown family. He looked over the bassinet at the sleeping baby and appeared mesmerized at the small creature.

He reached into his breast pocket and took out his glasses, placing them on as he leaned into the bassinet and squinted at the baby.

"Jeez, Jerry, he's a baby not a _wine list_." Jerry stood up and gave Murphy a look. "And since when do you wear glasses?"

"It's called getting older, Brown," he said looking at her. "Remember! I think that's..." Murphy hit him upside the back of the head.

"What was that for? I didn't even say anything, yet!"

"That was for the yet."

"You know, I don't mind abuse, Brown, but let me _earn _it at least!" With that the baby began crying.

"Thanks...A... Lot… Gold." Murphy leaned into the bassinet. "I finally got him to sleep." She cradled the baby in her arms and began to bob up and down. "When you said you didn't _blossom_ around children I think you exaggerated a bit... above the mark!" Murphy's voice grated on the air and Jerry got defensive.

"Well, I'm sorry, Brown!" Jerry didn't seem to understand why it was only his fault. Murphy began walking with the baby, resting him on her chest and Jerry backed down. "He is beautiful, Murphy." Jerry's sweet tones could always change Murphy's attitude. "Just like his mother."

"Thank you, Jer." Knowing Jerry never said anything coaxed she was touched by the remark.

"So, what's his name anyway?"

Murphy looked around awkwardly at the question. "Well…" To Murphy's surprise, the baby stopped crying. Carefully, she put him down in his bassinet. By this time, Jerry was sitting on the couch. "I haven't picked one out yet."

"He doesn't have a name yet!" Jerry's head spouted up.

"A name is a very important thing. I want to make sure he has a name that suits him."

"You can't make up your mind, can you?" Jerry gave out a soft laugh.

"I am trying out different names to see which he responds well to."

"He's five months old, Murphy. I think he'll respond just as well to _Tire Iron_ as he would to the name _Jack_."

"Funny, Gold. This is my _child_ we're talking about here...my flesh and blood… You..."

"Brown! Brown!" Jerry got up from the couch. "It was a joke. Calm down." He began to whisper, "You'll wake the baby again."

"You're right." Murphy took a deep breath. Jerry sat down on the couch and placed his glasses back in his breast pocket. Then he signaled Murphy to come and sit next to him. She did so and sat down with a loud sigh. She rested her head on Jerry's shoulder. He rolled his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"This is nice," she remarked and snuggled into his shoulder. "It's so hard, Jerry. Harder than I thought. I'm not sure if this was a good idea."

"Come on, Brown. I saw you with that kid. You're a natural. Now me, it never came natural to me."

"Frank taught me how to do that," she said mocking herself.

"I think some of that is you. Some people are just born to do it and... some aren't. I wouldn't have pegged you as one of the 'AREs', but then we're both known for surprising each other." Jerry looked over at Murphy and she looked over at him. He brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "I haven't told you how beautiful you look today, have I?"

"Really? You don't have to say that, Jer."

Jerry looked at her in a way that made her melt. "I think it's customary when you haven't seen someone for nine months." He leaned in towards her. "And besides…" He paused and leaned in closer. "You do." He leaned in completely and kissed her. She kissed him back, passionately pushing Jerry backward on the couch. After a moment she pulled up from his embrace.

"Jerry?"

"What?"

Murphy looked at Jerry for a moment before answering him. She looked frightened in some way "Are you sure, Jerry? I had a baby I don't look..." He interrupted what he felt was a fruitless thought with another kiss. This lasted for about five seconds before Murphy pulled away again.

"Wait!"

"What?" he said aggravated for more than one reason.

"The baby," she whispered.

"I can be quiet," he sneered and leaned into to kiss her.

Murphy pulled back. "No," she looked at him crossly.

"We... I should put him in his room. Then we can go into my room."

"Ah." Jerry seemed relieved and let his grip up on Murphy who peeled off the couch. Jerry got up off the couch with a grunt. Murphy was right, that was where they always ended up – her bedroom.

* * *

**LATER: 1992**

Jerry hopped down the stairs while at the same time fiddling with the wristband of his watch, trying to fasten it. Murphy stood against the doorframe of the doorway to her living room. She sipped a small cup of tea with her left hand and pulled at the sash of her blue bathrobe with the other.

"There you are." Jerry smiled, as he noticed Murphy in the doorway. "I didn't know where you went off to." They kissed on the lips quickly and then again for a longer stay of time.

"I was thirsty. Want some?" Murphy offered him her cup.

"No." Jerry looked in the cup and then rested his arms around her waist. "I'll have something at the restaurant. Go on, get dressed before that baby-sitter gets here. We don't want to lose our reservation." Jerry slapped Murphy on the backside and walked over to the foyer table. He opened up the newspaper he had left on the table and began looking over the front page.

"About the restaurant, Jer," Murphy stated this in a very matter-of-fact way.

Jerry turned around and tried to ignore what he had heard by still looking down at his paper. "What about it?" Jerry looked up at her.

"I got a call and I have to meet a source."

"OK." Jerry looked confused and disappointed, but tried not to show it.

"Then, I guess I'll see you next month."

"Actually, I can't do that either. I'm doing this follow up pi..."

"Come on, Brown!" Jerry slammed the newspaper down on the table. "You can't keep doing this!"

"You cancel on me too, Jerry!"

"I changed my schedule severely so I could accommodate you on that date. So much, in fact, it's the reason we can't see each other for three months after that. We can't have a relationship based on that!" The last part just came out. He didn't mean to say the "R" word.

"A baby takes up a lot of one's time, Jerry!" Murphy interrupted Jerry's last sentence. She hadn't heard it. "Not that you would _know_ that type of thing, _Jerry_!" Murphy realized she had sent a very hurtful barb. "Jer, I'm sorry that was way out of line." She walked towards him.

"It's nothing that's not true," he grunted with held in offence – he tried not to show how Murphy's words could affect him. He tossed his paper on the foyer table and walked towards his coat on the banister.

Suddenly, Jerry's last words reached Murphy's brain. "Jerry, we never said this was going to be a long-term serious type thing." Murphy paused for a moment. "Did you think that?" She tried to be very matter-of-fact with her words, but it only came out halfway between that and concern.

Jerry turned around, looked at Murphy and lied through his teeth. "No!" There was another pause. It was pregnant in fact.

Murphy didn't know what to say. "Jerry?"

"Well, I better get going then." He lifted his trench coat off the banister

"Jerry, don't go." Murphy walked towards him, but was stopped by her baby's cries. She looked towards the boy's room.

"He wants his mother. You better go." He fixed the collar on his trench coat and reached for his paper.

"One moment, Jerry. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Murphy rolled her hand around the base of the banister and dashed up the stairs until she disappeared. Jerry stuffed the newspaper under his arm and reached for the door. He opened the door and then took one final look up the staircase and then back at the door.

"Good-bye, Murphy," he whispered. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

About ten minutes later, Murphy appeared at the top of the stairs to find Jerry not at the foot of it. She was perplexed by his absence.

* * *

**THE PRESENT: THE CAB**

At the time, the details of that night long ago had never penetrated Murphy's brain. Not until that cab ride home did it all come together for her in context.

She didn't hear from Jerry for the next two weeks after that night. Not until one day he appeared, unannounced on her doorstep, announcing he was on his way to Germany; for good. It was hurried and quick leaving Murphy with no time to really comprehend the situation. Jerry must have sensed it because a few days later she received a package with a letter attached. In the box was a small blue elephant that would soon become Avery's favorite. Murphy laughed at the gift as she did with all of Jerry's gifts. Not because they were funny on the surface, but because they were funny on the inside; funny and sweet.

What Murphy had not known, at the time, was that the television station in Germany had been sending Jerry offers for a year. Ever since his late night talk show was canceled. It had been a number one show in Germany and they wanted more. Jerry had always turned them down, but the night he left Murphy's house he wanted to go as far away from her as he could. And he did.

* * *

**IN FRONT OF THE BANQUET HALL**

Kay looked at the car for a moment and then turned towards the door. Standing against the same pillar Murphy had been before was Rachel. Her left hand rested on her right elbow, which connected to her right hand, which held her ever-present cigarette.

"Was that Murphy Brown?" she asked, as Kay walked past her.

Kay turned to Rachel realizing she knew the girl and offered up a yes. "You're Miles' girlfriend?"

Rachel said "Yes" with a bit of hesitation, not wanting to embarrass Kay or go into sordid details. Of course, if Rachel knew Kay well at all, she would have known this would not have been a problem.

"And you're Kay Carter-Shepley?" Rachel put out her left hand to shake Kay's hand, which was done, without thought these days, whenever she met a peer. Realizing she could not shake with her left hand she smiled and switched her cigarette, before offering up her right hand. "I'm Rachel Margolis." But before she could even finish the rest of her sentence Kay interrupted her.

"Yes, Miles was telling me about you. I'll have to catch your report sometime on my dish. I usually refuse to watch any type of local news, but from what Miles tells me I'll have to make an exception."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at what she thought was a compliment. "Is she coming back?" Rachel looked off towards the gate.

"No, she went home." Kay quickly changed the subject. "It's getting cold. Why don't we go inside and finish this?"

Rachel threw her cigarette to the ground and smashed it with her heel. She took one last look towards the gate, as Kay outstretched her arm for the girl to follow her. Rachel turned, smiled at Kay, and then the two walked back into the hall.

Kay and Rachel walked up to the rest of the FYIers in the same gaggle as Kay had left them. As they approached, Miles couldn't help but notice that the two seemed to be having a healthy conversation.

"Well, I'm here. Let's get that toast over with." Kay then remembered something she wasn't sure if she had mentioned beforehand. "Murphy sends her deepest apologies."

"We're still waiting for those drinks." Frank looked discontented by the fact that he was left waiting for so long.

"Ah," Jim remarked, as he noticed the waiter approaching them with two drinks on his tray. "Here is the fine young gentleman with our drinks."

"Who had the champagne?" The young man asked.

Kay's eyes shot out with excitement. "I guess that's mine." She took the bottom of its stem with delight.

"And the seltzer water?" the man asked.

"That was for Murphy..." Corky interrupted him

"I'll take it," Rachel's voice shot in, sounding a bit meek.

"No, Rachel," Frank assured her "We'll get you a glass of champagne." He began to nod his head at the waiter who waited impatiently for a command.

"No, it's alright." Rachel smiled and took the glass off the tray. "I don't drink." She took a sip from the glass and positioned it upward toward the group. "I assume this is all for a toast of some kind?"

"Yes, it is," Doris answered.

The group all raised their glasses.

After a short pause they all looked at Frank. "I'm thinking of something…" The group all gave their usual "ah, Frank" looks.

"To friends!" Corky chimed in.

"Yes, to friends." Miles looked at Corky and then back towards the center of the group. They all clinked glasses repeating the phrase and taking a drink

"And to Frank and Lesley's baby!" Kay took another big swig of her champagne.

Frank did a spit take, while in shock everyone began to say things like "congratulations" and "why didn't you tell us?"

Kay smirked and walked away. as Frank and Lesley tried to fend off the fire surrounding them. "Who's the spoiler now Frank?" She laughed and took the last gulp from her glass. "I said I'd get you back."

* * *

**GEORGETOWN**

The cab came to a complete stop, causing Murphy's head to spring up and collide against the window frame. Responding loudly and angrily, chastising the driver with one of her usual invective speeches. She tossed the driver a few bills and exited the vehicle, slamming the door behind her. This was the reason, as Jerry so "elegantly" once put it; all the cab drivers in D.C. had her picture on the dash with a circle and a red line through it. Murphy staggered towards the door and fumbled for her keys. For the second time, that day, Murphy reminded herself how if this had been thirteen years ago, her night would have ended in just about the same way. Only in her drunken stupor, Murphy would have been lucky to make it half way up the stairs, finding herself the next morning at the foot of them or on the couch, the living room floor, the kitchen floor, the bedroom floor, her den, the backyard, or the landing outside her townhouse. Murphy always seemed to manage to black out in almost every area of the house except her bed. Murphy was so thankful, in hindsight that that part of her life was over with. Thoughts of being curled up in a doorframe with a bottle of scotch were not the memories Murphy particularly liked to think about. It was just a day filled with bad memories, and even the good ones were still painful.

Murphy fumbled with her keys and thrust the door open. The smell of paint engulfed her. Eldin was home. It was a great smell. Murphy propped her hand against the doorframe and thought for a moment, staring into the foyer. A memory began to flood through her and she laughed and shook her head. The image that ran across her mind was Jerry Gold standing in her foyer, dressed in a whale outfit, straight out of Sea World. She had to admit the guy had guts. One of the many things he and Murphy had in common. One of the many things she admired him for. He said he wanted to make her laugh and he did. Murphy called for Eldin, but there was no answer. He must have been out.

Murphy went to throw her purse where she usually threw it, on the green chair next to the door, but it wasn't there. "Eldin," she thought, and tossed her keys on the foyer table, setting her purse against the bottom of the doorframe leading from the living room to the foyer. Just then another memory struck Murphy and she was transported back to 1992 in that same foyer.

"The job's in Germany."

Murphy turned around and saw Jerry in the doorframe. "Germany?"

"Yeah, Germany! I'm huge there. Kind of like a short, Jewish, David Hasselhoff." Jerry laughed. Murphy didn't. "My nighttime talk show went through the roof there last year."

"But Germany?"

"Ok, so being a Jew in Germany is not the smartest idea I've ever come up with, but neither was getting into a fist fight with you and I survived that."

"Ducking under furniture and yelling, "she has a knife", is not what I would call sur_viving_."

"I can't get a job here, Brown! All my shows since _The Jerry Gold Show_ have tanked. They want me! And no one seems to want me here. It's my turn to be back on top again. To be back on the air!" Jerry paused and gestured with his head. "Be happy for me, Brown!"

"I am. When do you leave?"

"I'm on my way to the airport now."

"Now, you're leaving now! I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks and you're leaving **_now_**!"

"Brown, I'm sorry. I've been so busy getting things together I... But that's why I'm here! To say good-bye."

"Good-bye?"

"Come on, Brown, be happy for me. This is my chance to be number one again," he said with excitement.

"I am. I am."

"Good." Jerry smiled. "Then... I'll see ya."

"See ya." Murphy felt disjointed. Jerry reached for the door handle. He turned his head away from her and began to close the door before stopping and giving one last gaze back.

"Good-bye, Murphy." Jerry let the façade fall for a moment and his deep affection for her broke through.

"Good-bye, Jerry." Jerry shut the door with a loud slam. The sound sent Murphy back to reality.

Murphy stared at the door for one final moment and then walked into the living room where she caught sight of the mantel and another memory - it was from 1990.

"You know what the problem is, Gold, we're too much alike." Murphy faced Jerry.

"Alike? No. We're opposites, Brown. Sure we both think the world's screwed up, but deep down inside you have this annoying hope for the future. Now me — I don't put too much stock in "mankind" or the future. You see, Murphy, we're opposites."

Back in reality, Murphy walked over to the arm of the couch and kicked off her shoes. She started to make her way to the table behind the couch to leaf through her mail, but balked halfway between the table and the arm. Another memory of her and Jerry struck her. It was from 1992 when Murphy was sick and pregnant and Jerry offered to help. She remembered he sat in the black chair in front of the fireplace.

"I told you months ago if you needed me I'd be around, and this seems like a good time."

Then she heard his voice behind her from two weeks after that.

"You know what the real problem is? There's no room for me here!" Jerry began to circle around the couch, while Murphy sat on it. "And I'm not talking about the _four inches_ of closet space I got. Or the fact, that I have to shave in the laundry sink. There is no room for me in your life, Brown. You won't let anyone in. What's so damn hard with telling someone that you need them? Even for a couple weeks."

"Because, I hate being vulnerable, alright. I hate waiting for someone to come home, and I hate that it matters that you're late and don't call."

Murphy shook the thought off physically and then slowly took her mail from the table before she slumped down on the couch. She leafed through the mail half-heartedly and couldn't help but glance towards the door for another potent memory; probably the most potent of them all. It was the second time she and Jerry broke up; when in 1990 he left for California.

"Oh, and Brown, one more thing." Jerry scooped his coat up off the foyer table and faced Murphy. He gazed at her for a moment before speaking. "I love yo..." He paused and tried again. "I love yo..." He took in a breath. "I love your shoes." Jerry seemed to be surprised and confused by his own comment, but he didn't try to correct himself. He knew the sentiment was understood.

"I love yo…" Murphy looked down, and then up again, as she smiled sweetly. "I love your shoes, too." She held her emotions at bay with her grin over the comment. Jerry nodded and he was gone, both from the present and the past.

Murphy sunk into the couch, her body in an emotional blockade. She took a long look around the room, and then stared straight ahead. Like memories of drunkenness, memories of Jerry Gold lay a strewn all over her house.

Murphy set the mail next to her on the couch, peeled herself off the couch, and walked over to the light switch. Murphy took a last look at the room and shut out the light. She made her way up the stairs with thoughts of washing away the day in a soothing hot bath. She paused before she entered the hallway and took another look down at her living room. She rolled her bottom lip into her upper, nodded her head, hit the edge of the banister with the bottom of her palm, and walked past the window to her bedroom. It began to rain. It was a soothing rain, lightly at first; hitting the window pane like an echo, before becoming a heavy pour.


	2. The Resurection

**Chapter Two:** THE RESERECTION

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Murphy stood behind her couch with her cell phone against her ear and shoulder. She had been on hold for so long that her ear felt numb. The numbness in her ear only made the same feeling decrease from her mood at every turn. Rain fell down hard from the dark night sky. The sound of it reverberated off the large glass window in Murphy's living room; the same large picture window behind her that for over twenty years could be a large metaphor for Murphy's life. This was because for the length of Murphy's stay in her Georgetown brownstone, she had never put up curtains. If not for the large wall in her backyard, her business would be everyone else's. This was either for her lack of enthusiasm on the suspect, her busy schedule, her laziness, or just the inability to fathom where she could find such a thing. But like the hump on Richard the Third's back, it was more than just an eyesore.

"Yes!" She attacked the woman on the other end of the phone like "Murphy" on wheels. "I have been on hold for..." The woman interrupted her with many apologies, giving what Murphy heard only as false promises. "No, don't," Murphy yelled into the phone. When it was apparent that she was in fact being put on hold for the umpteenth time, Murphy picked up the phone with both and hands and yelled onto it like a megaphone, "DON"T PUT ME ON HOLD AGAIN! AGHH!"

"And you wonder why telemarketers have it out for you?" Eldin's almighty voice bellowed above her. He stood perched over the railing.

"We're the most powerful country in the world. _You'd think_ the American Embassy in Germany would know something more than the cheese production rate on the _Rhine_."

"Yes, much like the decline of the Roman Empire, it all has to start somewhere," he said dryly. Eldin made his way down the stairs and placed a small suitcase next to the door.

Avery emerged at the top of the stairs and ran them like a bullet. "Eldin! Have you seen my Gameboy?" He jumped the last step with the exuberance of a young boy his age.

"I think you left it in the kitchen."

When Avery hit the stairs, the boy threw his backpack, from his left arm, and ran past his mother into the kitchen. A moment later, he ran out. "Got it," he said, and ran over to his backpack.

Murphy followed him slowly into the foyer. "Why do you want to bring your Gameboy with you to camp? Camp is for the outdoors. Taking in the fresh air. Going fishing. Horseback riding."

"Ah, Mom." Murphy's son looked up at her in the exact same way she had once looked at her own parents.

Murphy hated when he did that. She looked at him crossly. She then put the phone to her ear, for a moment, to see if she still could hear the hold music and then removed the phone from her ear in disgust. "You have everything you need?"

"Yes. I have my toothbrush and _everything_..." Before he could finish the sentence, Avery felt was fruitless; he was interrupted by the sound of a load bus horn.

"That's my bus. Got to go, Mom!" He ran for the door.

"Wait, no hug goodbye?" Murphy opened her arms

"Sorry." Avery ran over to his mother and she leaned down to give him a hug.

She hugged him tightly and gave him a big kiss. "You're sure you don't want Eldin or me to drive you in the morning?"

"No, Mom, I want to take the bus with all the other kids."

"I don't see why you have to leave under the cover of darkness like this. What are they, children or _bats_?"

"But it's the only way I can take horseback riding lessons in the morning. They start at eight a.m."

"I still say it sounds like a cover for some kind of child Nazi work camp. One moment you're horseback riding and the next you're digging tunnels and repeating phrases like, "Please, sir, can I have some more?" I'm telling you I don't like it. Kathie Lee isn't involved in this somehow, is she?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a month. I'll be home soon." The bus horn sounded again. "Mom, I got to go!"

It was the first time Avery had been away from home for such an extended period of time and Murphy felt uneasy about it. She let go of her son. As she did, she noticed a blue beaded bracelet on his left hand.

"What's this?" Murphy had never seen it before

"It's a gift from my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She gave me this. And I gave her my _Rugrats _watch I got with the proof of purchase."

"Girlfriend?" Murphy was taken aback by the idea of her little boy "dating". "Aren't you a bit young to have a girlfriend?"

"Mom. It's Christy Rosenberg!" Avery whined and Murphy looked puzzled by the comment. The bus honked a third time. "I have to go, Mom."

"I want to still discuss this girlfriend thing!"

Avery grabbed his backpack

"But it's Christy Rosenberg!" Eldin spoke as if he knew who the girl was.

Murphy stood up and looked at Eldin funny.

Eldin smiled and grabbed Avery's suitcase by the door. "There's food in the fridge. The take-out menus are in the drawer near the oven. And the number for the camp is on the calendar on the inside of the third cabinet."

"We have a calendar in the kitchen?"

Eldin swiped up his umbrella and opened the door. Avery grabbed his own umbrella and ran out yelling good bye to his mother,

"And my number in Vermont is written on the refrigerator."

"What? Eldin, where are you going?"

"Vermont. We discussed this." Eldin looked at her for a brief moment and then gestured with his index finger. "Did the alcohol all those years ago _ferment_ the part of your brain that retains information, or is this just a game you continue to play with me?"

"For how long?" Murphy was exhausted by Eldin's comment

"About four weeks."

"Four weeks! Why so long? It's _Vermont!"_

"Once a year I need a place to reflect." Eldin looked up towards the sky, as if he said something he felt was profound. "Find my inner muses. The colors within. Make sure the juices still have a reason to flow." Eldin stopped and looked directly into Murphy's eyes. "Plus, I got a girl up there." And with that he popped opened his Jackson Pollack like covered umbrella and was gone.

And so, unexpectedly, for the first time in a long time, Murphy was alone. Frank was still on his honeymoon, Jim and Doris were on a cruise, and Corky was in New York negotiating her contract with ABC News.

Murphy thought about it for a moment. Her son had a sweetheart. Even Eldin had someone. Since when did almost everyone in her life have a loved one but her?

"Hello, Hello." Murphy heard a faint sound coming from the phone. She fumbled with the phone and stuck it up against her ear only to discover a dial tone. They hung up on her. "Goddamit!" Murphy took the phone and flung it as far as she could. It reached all the way to the doorway of her kitchen where it hit the bookcase and fell to the ground. On its landing to the floor, it broke into two pieces, sending a few books down with it. Murphy let out a yell and plopped herself down on the step leading from the foyer to the living room. Since this was not the first time Murphy had done this to her phone, she knew the phone was unfixable.

In a state of frustration, she ran her fingers over her head and through her short pixie haircut. She let out a nice, somewhat relaxing breath of air, and leaned on her face with her hand. Murphy turned her head towards her purse. Her hand moved, along with her face, landing on her mouth and eye. She stared at her purse for a moment and then let out a second breath, blowing her blonde bangs into the air and then back on to her forehead. She then reached over and grabbed her purse, placing it on her lap. Murphy rummaged through it until she located a brand-new cell phone, her business blackberry, and then threw her purse to the side and began dialing.

"Hi, Kay. It's me." It was Kay's answering machine. Murphy placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself off the step. Just then, the doorbell rang. Figuring it was her pizza; Murphy took her purse again and snatched a ten-dollar bill out of her wallet. "I know you're probably busy, but I was hoping you could do me a favor." Looking at the bill, she realized it was not enough and walked over to the desk next to the stairs. She began rummaging through the desk as she had previously done with her purse. The doorbell rang again. Murphy grunted in disapproval. "I can't get anything from the German Embassy about Jerry." She found three dollars in her organizer and walked towards the door. "And since you know German and all..." She opened the door and slid the phone away from her mouth while she counted the money at the same time. "How much do I owe you?" She slipped the phone off the corner of her ear and looked at the door.

There, standing in front of her, a man dressed in a wet raincoat and hat that fell over his face leaned his arms against each side of the doorframe. The water dripped off his hat and ran onto the marble floor.

"It's raining out here! You think you could have come any _slower_!"

Murphy let out a blood-curdling scream and dropped the phone as the man, who had just lifted his head, revealed his face to her. Standing in her doorway, looking like a soaking Walter Winchell was non-other than Jerry Gold, in the flesh.

"Brown, Brown!" Jerry tried to calm her down by lifting up his hands.

Murphy began to walk away from him. Jerry picked up a heavy suitcase from beside him and walked into the foyer. The door slammed behind Jerry.

"You're alive!"

"No, I'm_ dead_!" He slipped his overnight bag off his shoulder and it hit the floor with a light bang. Murphy began screaming again. "Will you stop with the screaming! It was a joke!"

"I'm sorry, this is the second time I have seen someone come back from the dead and I'm not use to it yet!" Her pace was quick, fast, and loud.

"The second?"

"Long story!" she yelled again.

There was a short pause, as Jerry took off his hat and squeezed the water from it onto the floor.

Murphy just stared at him not sure what to make out of it all. "You know a phone call would be nice!"

"Since when do I ever call before I show up?" He threw his hat on the foyer table

"But people think you're dead? You're O-fficially missing? A carrier pigeon or a small note would do at this point!"

Jerry took off his coat and shook it out to make the excess beads of water fall to the floor. Under the trench coat he wore an equally wet grey suit. "Can I put this on the banister to dry?"

"It will dry better if you hang it in the closet..."

"The closet? How novel, Brown. The way you always throw things around this place I didn't think you knew where it was?" He grinned and walked over to the closet next to the stairs.

"How can you be like this?

"Like what?" Jerry took a hanger from the closet and placed his coat on it.

"Like this! Didn't you hear me? PEOPLE. THINK. YOU'RE. DEAD!"

"Ah, that." He closed the closet door. "Yeah. Imagine my chagrin when I get off the plane and see my death splashed all over the pages of the National Tattler. I mean not only was it a bad picture, but I had hoped for at least something in _The Washington Post_. I mean I did work for them at one point."

"They had a small article on your disappearance."

"That's nice." He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "I called my agent about two hours ago." He walked over to Murphy. "He said he would alert the press as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm the press and I sure as hell wasn't alerted!"

Jerry rolled his hands over Murphy's arms. "My agent's a bit slow. So… I hope part of this shock in seeing me is gladness as well."

"Of course." She smiled at him, but her voice was still in shock.

"How about a hug for the resurrected?" He pulled back his head and spread out his arms, grinning at her the entire time.

"Ahh... Maybe you should dry off first." She pointed to the wetness dripping off of Jerry. This was not hard because it was everywhere.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Bathroom still over here?" He pointed towards the hallway leading to her den. She nodded and he disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. "You'd think being presumed dead would be the _worst_ part of someone's day. My rental car broke down and I had to walk here, in the rain, and halfway my umbrella blew away. I have decided it's a _metaphor_ for my life."

Murphy stood silent and didn't move a muscle. She was still shaken. She shook her head in amazement at the entire situation and the resilience of one Jerry Gold. Murphy's moment of thought was fleeting, only because not a half a second later she was interrupted by a loud and heavy banging against her door. A repeated banging that included the yelling of her name. It sounded like someone was trying to knock the door down.

As Murphy got closer to the door, she thought she recognized the muffled voice. "Kay?" she yelled, but the person couldn't hear her. She made her way to the door, in Murphy's normal Groucho Marx way, and peered into the lookout hole. It was Kay. "What the hell is she doing here?" she thought, and opened the door.

"Murphy, thank god! Are you ok?" She stumbled into the doorframe out of breath, and grabbed Murphy's arms.

"Yes, Kay. Why?"

"I was checking my messages…" Kay wiped the sweat from her brow. "And in the middle of your message, you started screaming and it cut out. I was on my motorcycle at the time. I ran right through a hedge." She pointed her arm, in a straight line, to show the speed of her accident. "So you're fine?" Kay took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I'm lucky I wasn't on the highway – I could have hit an abutment."

"I'm fine, Kay."

"Good." She paused for a moment. "I heard something wonderful on the radio on my way over... Have you heard?"

"You have a radio on your motorcycle, Kay?"

"It's in the helmet with the phone." With the addition of the word "phone" Kay answered Murphy's next inquiry before she could ask it. Murphy shook her head and mouthed the words "ah". "Anyway…" Kay was still out of breath. "They found Jerry Gold." Kay's eyes lit up. "He just stepped off an airplane in Washington. He didn't even know people were looking for him." Out of the corner of her eye Kay noticed Jerry's hat lying on the foyer table.

"Yes, Kay, I kn..."

"Murphy?" Kay looked at her.

"Yesss?"

Kay stared at Murphy and nodded her head up and down. She had that look on her face she always got when she was figuring something out. Usually it was something scary. "So, you're ok, right?"

"Yes." Murphy was lost to what Kay was getting at.

"So, there is no one here say..." She sped up her speech, "Holding you hostage with a big gun."

"Well, actually... What!"

"So, since..." Kay rolled her eyes like it was a signal. "There is no one here." She did the eye thing a second time. "Say, hiding in the closet." She did the eye thing a third time. "I'll just go home...and...NOT call the police." Kay did the eye thing a third time, hitting on Murphy's last nerve.

"Kay, what are you doing!"

"Hey, Brown?" Jerry's voice came from the bathroom

"I know that voice," Kay questioned.

Murphy gave one of her "for god sakes" looks and Jerry appeared

"I used all the guest towels. Do you..." He looked up to notice Murphy was not alone.

"Well!" Kay smiled from ear to ear and folded her hands. "I see you do know." She looked at Murphy slyly.

"Jerry, you remember Kay. You met her the last time you were here." Murphy had hesitation behind her words. Kay knew more about her and Jerry than she ever wanted anyone to know. Things were very different now that Jerry was alive. She began to regret the entire conversation she had with Kay at Frank's wedding.

"Sure." He switched the towel in his right hand to his left and extended his hand to Kay. She walked towards him and shook it. "I remember that grip," he joked

"Well, Jerry, it's so nice to see you up and alive." She held an upward inflection on the word "alive".

"Yes, well, my death was grossly exaggerated."

"Yes, I seeee." She looked at Murphy again and smiled.

Murphy tried to look away and not catch Kay's glare. Jerry may have noticed this, because he looked at Murphy with a tilted head.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." He walked over to his overnight bag. "I need to change." He picked up the bag and looked at Murphy.

"There are extra towels under the sink."

Jerry bit his lower lip with his upper teeth and nodded. Then he nodded at Kay and walked back into the bathroom.

"Well!" Kay smiled at Murphy

"Will you stop that!"

"He comes here first!" Kay's phone rang

"Don't read into that, Kay."

Kay nodded, humoring Murphy, and flipped open the phone. She placed it next to her ear. Murphy began to whisper, "I'm the only one he knows in Washington..." She seemed to be justifying it more for herself than for Kay.

"Yello. Kay Carter Shep... Stan, Hi! Yes... Well, of course, Stan." There was a small pause. "Too true, Stan. Too true." Kay smiled from ear to ear and laughed a fake laugh. "Now? Well...I...sure, Stan...yes, Stan...I'll see you soon." Kay gave another smile with a fake laugh and closed the phone.

"What was that about?"

Kay placed her phone back into her pocket. "Stan wants to see me." Her smile turned instantly into a frown. "Now. Right away. The head of the network calls out of nowhere and wants to see me! "By this time, Kay's voice had heightened to hysteria. She grabbed Murphy's shirt and pulled her close to her. "He's going to fire me! I know it. He blames me for _FYI_ going off the air!"

"Kay!" Murphy pushed Kay off her. "It was Stan's idea to take _FYI_ off the air!"

"Yes, but due, in part, to the fact that the ratings had declined since I took over." Kay's head shook from side to side.

"That's not true. They may have dropped a little. But the main problem was when they put us up against that game show. He knew we would fail."

Kay's leg began to shake. "Oh, god! Look! My leg is doing it again." Kay began to flare her leg around to try and control it.

"We all know Stan's real reason. He talked about it enough." Murphy followed Kay around while she shook her leg and stared at it. "It's all about youth. Sex sells, and he wanted something fresh and young. I bet he replaces us with blonde sperm in _little blue_ swimsuits." Murphy made gestures with her fingers to show how small they would be. None of this seemed to stifle Kay's nerves.

"Thank you so much, Murphy. I feel so much better," she said this with as much sarcasm as she could muster. All of a sudden, Kay's left arm began to tremor, as opposed to her leg. "Ahh! Now it's in my arm!" She began to shake the limb and stare at it with disapproval. "I'm not exactly young myself, Murphy."

"Well, neither am I. But we both have contracts. Which means we both can move on to great new projects, _which_ is probably why Stan is calling you into his office, or we get a hell of a lot of money?"

"Contracts?" The tension was now in Kay's right hand.

"Right," Murphy said this with confidence.

"That means they could send me back to doing my old job! I can't go back to game shows again. I'll kill myself." Kay's head shook side to side again.

"Or you could buy out your contract."

"… I'll kill others…"

"Or you could buy out your contract."

"Noooo. Big people like you, Murphy, get to buy out their contracts. In order to get me out of this one, I'll be trading barbs with Leona Helmsley and I missed Tai Bo for the last two months so I don't think I can take her!" Kay was crazed and continued her "dance" around the room.

"Kay, will you stop it!" Murphy tried to get Kay's attention. "Kay!" she tried again. "Kay!" She tried a third time. "Kay, will you look at me!"

Kay turned her head towards Murphy. "Kay, you're good at your job. When you first were hired, believe me, I never thought I'd be saying this, but you are. You should be proud of that. And if he is not proud to have you, then he's not proud to have me, because I'll walk.

"You really think that?" Kay's arm stopped shaking and she stood still.

"And don't give up the chance to tell that to Stan. Tell him first-hand what a great thing he has in you." The two smiled at each other. "And you stopped shaking. So, you must believe it, too."

"Actually, the tension is now in my mouth."

"You better go, Kay. Stan doesn't like it when people are late."

"You were always late for your meetings with Stan?"

'Yes." Murphy smiled. "But I'm Murphy Brown."

"I should go and leave you and Jerry alone." Kay walked towards the door.

"You don't have to leave for _that_ reason, Kay." Murphy walked up to her.

"Murphy, you're just as bad as a school girl who won't admit she likes the boy next door."

Murphy opened her front door. "I think you should leave now, Kay!"

"Of course, if you don't want him, I wouldn't mind taking a crack at 'em myself. I always thought he was a hunka, hunka, of burning love." *

"A Hunk, a Hunk of burning love?"

"Let's just say, if we went out for Chinese food, he could roll my dim-sum any day.*" Murphy looked at Kay strangely who grinned from ear to ear. "I like rascals. I think Jerry seems like a rascal. Don't you think so, Murphy?" Kay grinned, knowing full well that she was getting on Murphy's last nerve.

Murphy took Kay's purse and threw it out the door. "Oh, look, your purse!" Kay watched the purse fly past her, but did nothing about it. This irritated Murphy more. "Go, Kay! Now! Get out of here! Run! Do not walk to the nearest **exit**!**"** Kay gave Murphy her "all right look" and dipped her head to the side.

Kay walked through the doorway, as Murphy presented her hand through it, for Kay to leave. Then Kay stopped, looked out, and noticed it had stopped raining. "Just don't forget what you just told me about "letting chances" slip by." She peered back at Murphy. "Don't let this one slip away." Murphy slammed the door in Kay's face.

Jerry walked into the living room in mid-sentence. Murphy turned around to look for him.

"Brown, is it alright if I stay here for a couple of days until I find a new apartment? You know how I hate hotels." Jerry walked into the foyer and dropped his overnight bag next to the stairs. He wore a grey sweater and jeans. He was dry, but his hair was still wet.

"You know what George Bernard Shaw said about hotels..."

"No. What did he say?"

"I don't know..." she cracked. "But it was something about hotels, but yes, you can stay here."

"Great." They smiled at each other awkwardly.

"I was hoping for that hug now, because I really need it." Jerry walked towards Murphy with a sly look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Murphy smiled at him with her little-girl look.

Jerry took her hand, and they wrapped their arms around each other. He smelled like nicotine and aftershave. He always smelled like nicotine and aftershave. In all the years since Murphy had stopped smoking, it was the only time she could really stand the smell. On Jerry, mixed with the soft aroma, it was nice. It was more than nice, it was comforting. It reminded her of their times together. She took a whiff in as they laid their chins on each other's shoulders. They held on to each other for probably one second more than they had planned. They broke apart, but still held hands.

"How are you doing, Gold? Or I guess what I should be asking is… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR A WEEK and two days? And how did your car end up on FIRE?"

"You'd never believe it." Jerry let go of her hand and walked into the living room.

"So, where were you?" Murphy followed him like the great reporter that she was.

"Does this thing work?" Jerry started to fiddle with the fireplace.

"No. It's only for show. _Jerry,_ what happened to you?"

"I need to sit down." He sat on the couch.

Murphy sat down on the couch next to him. "It's ok, Jer." She took his hand. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, I do. I do." He turned his body towards Murphy. "It's just that… I'm a bit... embarrassed." He looked away from her.

"About your wife?"

"You heard…" Jerry wasn't happy.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me, Jerry."

"I know." Jerry looked up at Murphy. "If there's anyone in the world that I..." Jerry seemed lost in Murphy's eyes for a moment. "You changed your hair, didn't you?" He tried to cover himself

"The last time you saw me, I was wearing a wig. If that's a stab at being thoughtful, it _doesn't _count."

"Well, I like it. Your hair… It's very... _feminine._" It was uncanny how Jerry Gold could even make a compliment sound like an insult sometimes.

"Jerry, you're avoiding again." She started to get up, but Jerry stopped her.

"Wait, Brown!" He grabbed her wrist. "No, I want to talk to you about it. No one's closer to me than you. That's why I came here."

Murphy smiled and sat back down to make herself comfortable. She waited while Jerry gave himself a moment.

"Well, you heard about...Elka?" Murphy nodded. "Well, I had no idea really." Jerry digressed for a moment and then returned to his current state of over-dramatic interpretation. "What a shmuck I was." He laughed it off angrily. "She was spending all her time with this guy. A friend, she says. Then about two weeks ago she comes to me. Starts talkin'... 'I can't live this lie anymore, Jerry. I love you, Jerry, but...'" Jerry let go of Murphy's hand and began pacing about the fireplace. "'It's this other guy's baby, Jerry, and I can't lie to you anymore about it...and I love him. And. And. I'm leaving you. Next thing I know, it's all over the papers. He's some anchorman, some LOCAL celebrity. It's alllll over the media. I'm a laughing stock. I got the number one talk show and I'm the laughing stock. While the blond hair, blue-eyed NAZI..." Jerry stopped and regained himself. "So I left. I just packed my bags and left. I needed some air, some space..."

"So, how'd you crash your car?"

"Ah, I was driving for three days straight. I...I got distracted by...something." Jerry turned and looked at Murphy. "I got distracted by something. Hit a telephone poll. I ended up wandering around some remote farm town for two days. There must not have been any television sets, because no one recognized me." Murphy grinned sideways at him. "And I couldn't find one person who spoke English..."

"Jerry, you're trying to tell me you lived in Germany for eight years, were married to a German woman, and you never learned a single word of German? Not even, "HELP ME, I MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION"!"

"I'm American. That's what we do!" Jerry was truly puzzled by Murphy's remark. He was not kidding

"So, that's it? That's the tale of Jerry Gold's wild ride!"

Jerry sat down next to Murphy on the couch. "In a nutshell. I took my time in the countryside until I got to the airport. I came here, saw the paper, called my agent and you know the rest."

"You have to admit...well I guess you did. It does sound very unbelievable."

"Yeah. I feel like I'm in some Spanish soap opera. Only instead of an Antonio Banderas... you get ME." Jerry looked toward Murphy and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Murphy noticed a small mark on his forehead. She followed the folds above the skin with her left index finger, as she rested her arm over the back of the couch. "Glass. It's from glass." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." There was another silence. Murphy laid her head against the back of the couch. "I am sorry about your marriage, Jerry."

"It was inevitable, really. Getting married was Elka's idea of making things better. There's something about me that alienates women."

"That's part of your charm, Jer." She smirked.

"Enough about me. It's all too depressing. What's new with you, Brown?" He looked at her endearingly. "How are you doing? Really?"

"Health-wise I'm great. As for what's new... Well... _FYI_ was cancelled this year..." Murphy's face tried not to look despondent over the fact.

"I'm sorry, Brown." He scratched the side of his temple. "How long was that thing on the air?"

"Twenty-four years."

"Wow, Brown. That's a LONG time."

"It was tough. But we had a few weeks to get used to it, I'm still not used to it, but time goes on. I guess like your marriage it was inevitable to end. I just never tried to think about it."

"Sounds like all of our many relationships, Brown." They smiled at each other again. "So, what's next, Brown? What ya got on the burner?"

"Who says I do?" she said with a sly inflection

"Come on, Brown. Seeing you without a job is like seeing a fish out 'a water."

"Or a fish riding a bicycle." Murphy joked

"What?"

"Never mind." Jerry didn't get the Gloria Steinem reference, so she chose not go into detail. "I'll be doing a set of one-hour specials for the network of my own choosing."

"Wow, Brown! A whole hour on your soapbox. Sounds like your idea of a good time."

"It won't be a soapbox, Jer. My stories will always be, and have always been very well-balanced."

"If being top-heavy is considered well balanced then ..."

"Top-heavy in many aspects is something I have never been accused of."

"I never minded. But then again, I'm a primarily a leg man." Jerry smirked and raised his eyebrows. Murphy smiled and Jerry laughed

"It's so good to see you again..." Murphy stopped herself. "It's always good to see you." She smiled warmly at Jerry and he did the same back.

"Well, as wonderful as this is... Do you mind if we continue this in the morning? I can't remember the last time I got more than two hours sleep and..."

"Of course… I should have thought..." Murphy sat up from the couch with a grunt. With age, such things required more force. "I'll get you some linens for the couch."

"Yes, of course, the... the couch."

Murphy turned towards Jerry. "It's just that Avery's room is the old guest room and Eldin has all his supplies set up in the den..."

"No, no, the couch will be fine." Jerry stood up and tried to calm her apparent anxiety.

"Well…." Murphy started to walk backward towards the door. "If you want to talk some more." She pointed in the direction of her bedroom. "I'll be upstairs." She turned towards the staircase and then turned around one more time. "And I'll be right down with a pillow and... stuff." Murphy couldn't seem to hide your awkwardness.

"Thank you, Murphy." It was the first time he called her Murphy the entire night and it was duly noted. "I love you... for doing this."

"Any time." Murphy smiled awkwardly and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

That night, Murphy couldn't sleep. She stayed up late reading a very uninteresting novel. She cleaned her room, organized her closet, and watched a bad movie on cable. All of which was done with not a wink of sleepiness in sight. Most of the night, she just lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, staring out the window or lying on her side. She tried to ignore the real reason she was losing sleep by trying to figure out what the hell that George Bernard Shaw quote was. Then, at about three a.m., her lids started to drift, but she seemed to stay in a daydreaming type state. Not awake, but still not asleep. She started to remember the last time, and the only time, she and Jerry had spent together in a hotel. It was a blip in the many times they were together as a couple, but for some reason it hit her consciousness like a fly in a flytrap - it just laid there.

* * *

**DECEMBER: NEW YORK CITY * 1989**

_(Timeline: The time leading up to the events referenced in Old Flames (Season 8)_

_"The great advantage of a hotel is that it is a refuge from home life."_

-George Bernard Shaw

It was Christmas Eve, and Murphy was stuck in New York City alone. She didn't mind. It wasn't the first time she had spent Christmas alone or on assignment. Lights hung on the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree, people looking like miniatures on a train set ice-skated in the park, and the windows on Fifth Avenue were aglow with the images of the season. Instead of spending a very uncomfortable time in an airport while she waited for the snow to lift, Murphy opted to stay in New York. Being Christmas Eve, the crew decided to take advantage of the latter option in order to get home to their families.

This left Murphy alone at the Plaza Hotel. At least, that was where the network had put her up. She really had no idea where the crew had been staying. And besides, she had to be back in New York on the thirtieth anyway to interview John McMillian, the newly-crowned king of the brand new savings and loan scandal. The day before, she had interviewed his partner, and interviewing McMillian would finish the report with plenty of time to scoop 20/20. Therefore, going home seemed fruitless to Murphy and definitely not worth the aggravation.

For most of the day, Murphy had been cooped up in her hotel room feeling much like Eloise, the little blonde girl from the children's book she read as a child. The little blonde girl who lived and played in a suite located in the Plaza Hotel.

Murphy devoured everything in the mini refrigerator, ate all the free mints on her pillow, and watched more _Dukes of Hazzard_ reruns than one should ever watch in one's lifetime. Murphy decided that playing Eloise gave her a headache. And most importantly, for the first time in a long time, it made her feel lonely. Therefore, she decided to take it easy outside the hotel, and not inside the hotel. She would treat herself. This was Murphy's plan. She was going to have a wonderful meal at her favorite New York Bistro and then take in a movie across the street. Maybe even do a little shopping on Fifth Avenue. The great thing about staying at the Plaza was the fact that she only needed to walk in a radius of three blocks to accomplish it all. She even had Central Park on the left-hand side if she felt the fancy to commune with nature. But it was too cold for that.

Murphy buttoned her coat as she walked out of the elevator. She walked through the lobby and then stopped next to the sign-in desk to check her pockets for her gloves. As she did this, she heard load voices coming from the counter. One of the voices was familiar to her. It was Jerry Gold.

Murphy turned towards the direction of the voices to see Jerry arguing with the man behind the counter. Murphy thought for a moment. Should she say hello or should she just walk away? Jerry and Murphy had broken up on good terms. They joked about never telling anyone about their short affair. It had only lasted for a week, a month earlier. This was the first time she had seen him since. Just because they weren't in a romantic relationship anymore didn't mean they had to go back to the way things had been before, which was at each other's throats. But before she could make her final decision on the subject, she noticed Jerry had spotted her. He turned his head and waved to her with a look of surprise on his face. Murphy waved at Jerry in her best fake surprise. They walked towards each other until they met in front of the lobby Christmas tree.

"Murphy." He looked happy to see her.

"Jerry." Murphy returned the reaction, but there was still tension between them.

"How have you been?" They both let out the words at the same time. They laughed and stood there uncomfortably.

"Good." Jerry remarked "And you?"

"Very well. Very well."

"You staying here?"

"Yes."

"So am I, if I ever get checked into this place."

"Here for the show?"

"Ahh... the show. Yes. And you?"

"Same. Same."

"Well."

"Well." Murphy pushed her hair off her face and Jerry coughed.

"I need to get going. I have an appointment." Murphy had the urge to bolt

"Me too. I need to finish this..." He pointed to the desk.

"Perhaps, we'll see each other around the hotel?"

"Perhaps." Murphy smiled and began to walk away.

Jerry stood still and called after her.

"It was good seeing you again, Brown."

She stopped and turned around. "You too, Jer." It was the only thing the two had meant in their entire polite conversation. She walked toward the door and whispered to herself, "Well, that wasn't so bad."

By the time Murphy got back from her New York excursion, it was ten p.m. She looked like the usual New York socialite with Tiffany's, Henri Bendel, and Barney bags draped on her arms. She felt tired and ready for bed, even though she had slept the day away until one in the afternoon. Murphy walked over to the desk and asked for her messages. She reflected on how the day had left her in a melancholy spirit she still could not explain. Perhaps, it was the cold, the holiday, or being without friends - she couldn't decide.

"No," the man answered her. "But there is a man waiting for you." He pointed to a small waiting area next to the elevators. The Christmas tree was in the way and Murphy could not see a thing. She walked towards where the desk clerk had pointed, with a curious look on her face. She peered around the tree and found Jerry sitting in one of the large chairs. He had his head between his legs and his hands on his head.

"Jerry?" He looked up at Murphy. She could see he was visibly shaken. His shirt had two buttons undone and his tie was open around his neck "Are you alright?"

"Hi." His voice was soft.

"Jerry?"

"I wanted to leave you a message, but," He got up and walked toward Murphy. "That GUY at the desk wouldn't give me your room number and without a room number, he wouldn't let me leave a _message_."

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long. I was hoping we could have dinner."

"I already ate."

"Drinks, I mean…" He looked flustered.

"Jerry, what's wrong?"

"I need someone to talk to." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"Me?" Murphy understood Jerry's state, but wasn't sure she was the right person to talk to. But there was always something in Jerry's eyes when he was being his true self. It was something not open to the normal person. It was just those who knew him. Murphy had not gotten to that stage, at the time, where she knew what it was. She only had a feeling he was in real need. And against her better judgment she wasn't going to walk away from that face. "Ok. Let me put these away. I'll meet you in the bar."

* * *

Murphy walked into the Plaza bar. She had changed into a pair of beige slacks, a sleeveless cream-colored silk blouse and held a small beige sweater in her arms in case she got cold. The place was pretty empty, except for two men at the bar, the bartender, and a piano player in the corner singing old standards. Jerry was sitting at a far-off table by the small dance floor. Cradling his scotch with his hands, he curved his thumb around the frost of the glass. He looked up as Murphy as she put her sweater on the back of a chair and sat down. He looked back at the glass.

"What's wrong, Gold?"

"I've done a horrible thing, Brown." He took a swig of his drink. A waitress walked by and placed a Perrier in front of Murphy. "I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind."

"No."

"I'll have another." He placed the empty glass on the waitress's tray and she walked away.

"You're saying something you did is terrible. THIS I have to hear." There was a pause for a moment and Jerry looked up at Murphy. She realized her joke was not appropriate.

"I told you I have a daughter, right?"

"Yes, you mentioned it once. You said she lived with your parents."

"Yes."

"Did you come to see her while you were in New York?" Murphy was fishing.

The waitress came back and set Jerry's drink on the table and walked away.

"Not really." Jerry took a drink. "About two weeks ago - I get called into my lawyer's office. He tells me my parents are _suing _me for custody. It seems if it would be easier if they were her official guardians."

"They didn't talk to you first?"

"I'm not on the best terms with my parents. Or at least my father and his girlfriend. I never got along with her. Not since I was fifteen. Even farther back with the old man." Jerry took another drink. "At first I was livid! But then I started to think. Was it really that bad? I was never one who blossomed around kids. I never knew what to do with her. And after I moved to Washington, I saw her maybe once a year, if at all."

"You know some people just aren't born to be parents. Like me for instance. I feel the same way about kids. I personally think children should go right from birth to forty. People like us don't have kids. You did nothing wrong, Jerry." She sipped her water.

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because, you obviously love her. You showed it by signing those papers. You gave her a better life then you could give her."

"That's what Maggie said."

"Maggie?"

"My father's girlfriend. She was there today. In the office. This whole idea was hers and my mother's. The only time they've been able to sit in a room together and not kill each other...ha...I never thought it would be so hard. I got there... and I couldn't sign it. I balked. She reassured me I was a horrible father, and doing this was the best for her. I just didn't think I was going to react this way. I guess, in a way, signing those papers made it so final. That I was giving up. I was giving up on my daughter. I always wanted to try. I just didn't know how. And now…"

"We can't always have the answers. Believe me, I've tried. I think I've come pretty close. But I can admit I don't have them all. Especially, things like this."

"It is best. You're right. You're both right. Having me as a father would only come to no good." Jerry lifted the glass like a toast and took a drink. The waitress started to make her way to the table again, and Murphy waved her away.

Murphy didn't know what to say next and so her next line came out pretty much with that action behind it. "You can always still see her, Jerry. If you want?"

"No." Jerry put down the drink and let out a sigh. "It's for the best. Plus, Maggie would never let me see her after this. No, this is good-bye." Murphy took Jerry's hands and squeezed them. He squeezed back.

They spent the rest of the night keeping the subject off the past day and just enjoying each other's company. They joked and yelled at each other like they had in October. They argued over everything under the sun they disagreed on, which ended up being everything under the sun. They had forgotten how much fun it was to do those things with each other.

They watched each other's familiar gestures as if seeing them for the first time. The way Murphy laughed and rolled her hand under her chin or moved her hair beside her ear. The way Jerry would lean back and clap his hands when Murphy made a great joke. They were the two most self-absorbed people in the world, but when they were together, the self-absorption turned from them on to the other. They did this until almost one a.m., when they were informed the bar would be closing soon.

"I guess we should go." Jerry stood up and walked over to Murphy. He looked down at her. Murphy stood up and Jerry pushed her chair in.

A cold draft blew in from the lobby and Murphy rubbed her arms for warmth. Jerry took Murphy's sweater off the back of her chair and opened it for her. She slid her arms in and Jerry lifted the sweater over her shoulders, grazing his fingers over her bare skin. Murphy turned her head towards Jerry as he did this. He lowered his head near the nape of her neck, making their faces just about graze one another. She could smell his familiar sent and he could smell the faint smell of Chanel Number Five on her neck. It was a scent he always found desirable on a woman.

"… Just want to let you all know," a voice piped in through a microphone on the dance floor. "That it's been a pleasure playing for ya all this evening." It was the woman at the piano. "I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We are about to lock up for the night, and this will be my last song." Murphy and Jerry looked at each other as the woman started to play _Heart and Soul_.

"I know this song." Jerry remarked. "It's an old Etta James song... I haven't heard this in such a long..." He looked at Murphy and stopped his thought. He walked out from behind her. "Dance with me, Murphy?" He extended his hand.

"Dance?"

"Come on, Brown, live a little."

Murphy thought for a moment and gave Jerry her hand. He led her over to the dance floor. When they reached the floor, he spun her onto it, surprising Murphy completely. Jerry Gold could dance.

They danced slow and close. At times, it seemed like they weren't even moving. Their reflections hit the floor of the darkly lit room like shadows. They looked into each other's eyes and forgot all about the outside world and each really saw each other. They kissed.

When they parted Murphy took a deep breath, looking confused and anguished. She lowered her head, and Jerry leaned in and kissed her forehead. She laid her head against his head and they continued to dance.

Murphy opened her eyes and remembered she had only been dreaming. She lay in her own bed, alone, in 2001.

What Murphy failed to recall, because she woke up before she could, was what happened after she and Jerry left the dance floor, and after they left the hotel. For the next two days, the couple stayed locked up in the hotel, as happy as they had been before. On the twenty-eighth, Jerry had to go back to Washington and Murphy stayed on in New York. The two had tried to coordinate their schedules, but the earliest the two could make plans together was almost a month away. Therefore, Jerry, under much coaxing, decided to go with Murphy to Henry Kissinger's New Year's party so they could see each other sooner. Since Murphy had already accepted his invitation, it was the only way they could spend the evening together. They also agreed to have dinner beforehand.

By the time New Year's rolled around, Murphy was still busy wrapping up work on her savings and loan story. Dinner with Jerry turned into Jerry picking Murphy up and going directly to the party together. Jerry picking Murphy up turned into Jerry meeting Murphy at the party, which turned into Murphy being late, as usual. The tension of it all, along with Murphy's stress from work, manifested itself in the two getting into one of their usual heated fighting matches, ending with Murphy landing a punch intended for Jerry on Kissinger. They didn't speak for a year. The rest is history.

Murphy walked quietly down the staircase. She followed the moonlight so as not to fall and hurt herself. She walked through the foyer and stopped at the entrance to the living room. She stared for a moment at Jerry sleeping on the couch. She walked over to the edge, took her robe off, and threw it against the armrest. Jerry opened his eyes and Murphy walked over to the couch. By the time, she sat down and Jerry had sat up from under his blanket. When Murphy sat down next to him, they were at the same level. Still in the stages of sleep, he said nothing. His only form of communication was the look of sleepy confusion on his face. Unaware, whether he was awake or in a dream, he tried to speak. Murphy leaned in and kissed Jerry lightly, stopping all sound. This awoke something in him, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Murphy and kissed her passionately. They parted for a moment and kissed again. Jerry pulled away from Murphy for a moment with a look of deep thought on his face. Murphy began to unbutton the buttons of her top, but Jerry stopped her. He laid his hand gently on her hand. Murphy looked up at him strangely. Neither of them knew what to say. Jerry opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. He leaped from the couch and walked over to the window. He looked out for a moment as Murphy, feeling stunned and rejected, started to button up her top. Jerry turned and looked at Murphy again, trying to find the words. He couldn't, and so he disappeared into the kitchen. Murphy sat there in a perplexed state. It was the first time in her life that Jerry Gold had refused her.

* * *

Murphy walked into the kitchen, pulling tightly on her robe to fasten it. She stopped in the doorway, feeling still quite embarrassed. She dug her hands in her pockets. Jerry sat on a stool and leaned his elbows against the tile counter in the middle of Murphy's kitchen.

"I'll be out before you walk up in the morning, Brown. Don't worry."

"You don't have to leave, Jerry," her voice was soft

"Thanks, Brown, but I should go."

"I'm sorry, Jerry." Murphy looked at her feet.

"Don't be sorry, Brown." Jerry stared straight ahead. He wouldn't look at her; trying to find new reasons to look at his hands rather than looking into Murphy's eyes.

"No, I should have realized..."

"Brown, stop apologizing!" Jerry stood up and opened the refrigerator.

"No, I should have considered the feelings involved in what you're going through." Murphy looked at her feet.

"Do you have anything in here that was not once a carcass of any kind?" Murphy looked up and tried to answer him, but Jerry spoke before she could. "Here we go." He emerged from the refrigerator with an arm of tin foiled cheese and a hunk of lettuce. "You know, they say your parents' relationship affects your own ideas about relationships for the rest of your life? I used to think it was all Oprah crap, but sometimes, really late at night, I think she may be onto something. Especially, at times like this, when I can feel my blood sugar dropping." Jerry spread the contents of his arms on the center counter and walked over to the back counter

"What are you talking about, Gold? You're rambling." Jerry took two pieces of bread out of the breadbox and sat down at the center counter again. Murphy walked toward the refrigerator. "I think you need some fruit with that, Gold," she said sharply. Murphy opened the door and rummaged through the fruit bin at the base of the fridge. "I think your blood sugar levels are_ lower _than you think!" She walked over to Jerry and handed him an orange.

"I don't want it." Jerry continued to make his sandwich.

"Take the orange, Jerry!" Murphy leaned against the edge of the counter

"I don't want it!"

"Take the goddamn orange, Gold, before I hit you with it!" Murphy lifted the orange above her head.

"Ok! Ok! Give me the orange!" Jerry put up his hands in defense and Murphy lobbed the orange to him. It hit the edge of Jerry's hand, so when he reached for it, he had to grab at it a second time in order not to drop it.

Murphy looked down and got serious again "You obviously cared for Elka. It was rude of me to think otherwise."

Jerry dug into the orange with his thumb and began peeling it. "I did. I do. I still care for her! But it feels different now, only I don't think it's changed."

"You're rambling again, Jerry. Eat the orange!" Murphy jumped up on the counter next to Jerry. Jerry peeled the remaining rind of the orange and tossed the first slice into his mouth. Murphy looked at the ground again, and then at Jerry. Her face looked sad and concerned. "If you don't find me attractive anymore, Jerry, I understand that." Murphy began to peel off the counter. Jerry stopped her with his hand on her thigh.

"Murphy," He looked into her eyes and put his hand on her leg. "How could anyone not find you attractive?" There was a short moment between the two as they smiled at each other. Jerry popped another slice in his mouth. There was a heavy pause between them again. Each was waiting for the other to speak. Jerry took his hand off Murphy's thigh and played with the orange peel for a moment. "So, I'm driving across Germany, in my car, and I start thinking...I mean, at first I was so upset when she told me. That's why I packed my stuff, well most of it, and starting driving. I just started driving, although I had no idea where I was going. I just went - because once I was in the car - and I could feel the wind on my face, I was fine. I wasn't hurt, or mad at Elka, or myself. You know, I figured out the whole thing. I was the most upset about was the fact that the kid wasn't mine." Jerry reflected for a moment. "I started to care about that kid...and... When Elka first told me she was pregnant, I didn't know how to react. I figured maybe it was my second chance. Ahh, I don't know...a make-up for lost time. This time, I was going to make it right. I mean if you could learn how to be a parent," Jerry laughed. "Why couldn't I? I wasn't mad that she had left me, or that I had to move out of my house, or that she had _humiliated_ me in front the entire country. Well, ok, that really hurt! But it's not like it's the first time I'm the laughing stock of a nation, just this time it was gonna go global." Jerry ate another slice. "I didn't think about her. Just about the child a lot of the time..." Jerry slid another slice in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Jerry." She squeezed his hand and there was another pause. "But I have a question, Jer. If you still find me attractive and if it's not Elka, then what else could it be?"

"God, Murphy, do you ever think of anyone else but yourself!" Jerry snapped at her.

"Fine!" Murphy jumped off the counter. "I don't need to be insulted twice in one evening, thank you very much. And let me just say..." Murphy couldn't think of a way to express her thoughts and so the first awkward thing just flew out of her month. "If that ain't calling the kettle black!" Murphy made her way towards the door. "I think I know where I'm not wanted!"

Jerry slammed his fist on the counter and jumped up from his stool. "Murphy, wait!"

"What?" Murphy stopped and looked at him crossly. She folded her arms. And for the umpteenth time that night, Jerry looked like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Murphy looked like she was prepared to bolt and then he spoke. "I'm riding in my car across Germany." The pace of Jerry's speech became fevered. Murphy gave him a sour face. "And I'm thinking to myself..."

"The story!" Murphy looked up at the heavens. "It's back to that story!" And then back at Jerry, "Why are you re-hashing this, if it has nothing to do with what happened out there! Stop lying to me, Jerry! I can handle the truth, whatever it is!"

Jerry sat on the center counter. "It goes toward something, Murphy! Let me tell it this way, ok! It's the only way I can get it out."

"Fine! I'm waiting." Murphy shot her eyes to the top of their sockets.

Jerry gave her a cross look and then continued. "So, I'm driving and I start thinking how I'm not really that upset. I'm happy in a way. Contented. Giddy in fact." Murphy tried to say something, but Jerry just continued to talk. "You know me, Brown, giddy is not exactly what you'd call a _natural state_ for me. I don't even think I can _spell_ the word, let alone be IT."

"We covered this, Jer!" Murphy walked over to the counter and took a slice of the orange.

"Well, sit tight, because you're going to hear it again!" Jerry jumped off the counter and pushed himself in Murphy's face. "You said you wanted to hear the truth." He gestured with his arms heavily. "So here it is!" Jerry began to pace. "So, I'm driving." Murphy rolled her eyes and began to fidget with the food. Jerry rubbed his thumb and index finger against his forehead. "And I start thinking of why I'm so happy. My wife left me, I've lost a child, and I'm the laughing stock of the country, probably soon the world. And yet I'm happy? And I start thinking of you, Murphy. Your face just...comes up inside my head." Murphy stopped fidgeting and found herself halfway sitting on the counter. "And MUCH like the real you, wouldn't leave me alone!" Jerry took in a breath. "I realized I was so happy because it meant I could come home to you. To you, Murphy. And that is why I hit that telephone pole. Not because I got distracted by something. Because, I got distracted by you!" Jerry stopped and looked into Murphy's eyes. His voice became soft, "I couldn't keep my mind off you." Jerry took a deep breath and began to yell again. "So, yes, Murphy, to answer your question, I do want you. I want you more now than I think I ever have wanted you before! And that is why I can't sleep with you, Murphy!"

"Well, Jerry." Murphy was stunned. She paused and then regained her composure. "That is the... **stupidest reason** for not sleeping with someone I have ever heard!" Her head shook.

"Fine, Brown, fine! I'm out of here." Jerry raised his hands and bolted for the door. Murphy jumped off the counter and shook her head, realizing she had said the wrong thing as usual. She blocked Jerry at the doorway. "Get out of the way, Murphy!"

"I'm not moving, Jerry, because I have to tell you something." Jerry averted Murphy's glare. Murphy tried to get his attention by moving her head, when he did, until Jerry took her stare. "If you think I don't feel the same way about you, you're wrong!" Jerry blew out a big sigh and walked the opposite length of the room. He leaned his hands on the counter next to the refrigerator and leaned back like he was thinking. Then this came out:

"It's not enough anymore!" Jerry yelled it out like it had been locked up inside him, as if he had been trying to keep it from breaking out. Only this time he was unable to. He turned toward Murphy for a reaction. He looked at her, timidly afraid of what it would be. She stood at the doorway with a half-loving, half-stunned look on her face. She didn't know what to say, which led Jerry to realize what he needed to say next. He became serious and began to speak. "You and I have similar ideas about relationships. We don't want to be like our parents. We don't want to get hurt. That was why we went so well together." He walked toward her. "And that was fine. But then something happened. I…" He stopped himself, unsure that his thoughts were welcome.

"Go on." Murphy was soft-spoken.

Jerry looked at her sweetly. "I fell in love with you. And then things just interceded, like life. And being with you only half the time wasn't good enough." Jerry looked out the window over the sink. "I mean, that's WHY I WENT TO GERMANY!" He looked down and played with his pinky ring. "I needed to get over you. And it was always too hard to do it in a place where, on every Wednesday night, there you were. So, I ran." He took a deep breath and jumped up on the counter next to the sink. He sat there for a moment and played again with his ring. "And we both know how that turned out." Murphy walked over to Jerry.

"What if I said I wanted more, too?" She cradled his face in her hands and lifted it up to her level.

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I'd say we were incapable of more."

"I've had a long time to think this last week. About us. My feelings towards you." She laid her fingers on his shoulders.

"Don't say it, Murphy." Jerry pushed past Murphy

"Say what?"

"The "R" word. It's like the word of death with us. Every time we discuss it, the bottom falls out from under us."

"Then what do you want, Gold!"

"I don't know! I just know what I don't want!"

"What's that!"

"To be this close to you and not be able to touch you."

"Then touch me!"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore!" The word seemed to lie in the air in front of them like fog "There I said it. Things... always... fail and I'm tired of feeling it! UGG." Jerry buried his face in his hands and then threw them up. "I hate this, Brown. I hate being like this. I used to be able to take it. Hell, I dish it out better than the rest, but I'm so tired of it all. I'm tired of this crash and burn scenario to everything in my life! I'm so tired of all this pain. I just want to shut down. I don't want what's at the end of that tunnel anymore. I've created this wall of fear I can't get rid of."

"I think fear has always been an aspect in all of our relationships, Jerry."

"It's our M.O., Brown." His voice again was low and monotone. He walked over to the center counter and hopped up on it. He buried his face in his hands.

"We just never wanted to admit it." Murphy also had the same sound of matter-of-factness in her voice.

Murphy sat on the counter next to Jerry. He looked up at her. She noticed his eyes were wet. Murphy began to get choked up herself.

"That's the whole reason I married Elka."

"You married Elka out of fear?"

"Her father was a big man." Jerry smashed the edges of his palms into his eyes and then pulled them away.

"What if we didn't call it the "R" word?"

"What?" He looked at Murphy

"What if we just called it something else?"

"Now, I think you're the one who needs the orange."

Murphy gave Jerry one of her famous eyeball looks and then faced him straight on. "What if we just called it...two people who have an affinity to each other's company... Who have decided to spend time with each other, and what happens, happens?"

"It could work?" Jerry only seemed partly confident

"And in this agreement." Murphy took Jerry's hand. "These two people decide that they... love each other, and no matter what others say, or they _say_, or what gets in their way - they will always remember that. They will try to be..." Murphy took in a breath of confidence and searched to find the right word. So unsure of the word she finally found, it came out like a question as opposed to the statement it was meant to be. "Fearless?"

"Fearless?" He paused. "How does one do that?" Jerry began to sound optimistic.

"They don't think about the future, I suppose."

"Together?"

"Together."

"Only in the present." Jerry leaned in toward Murphy. Their voices became low.

"Never in the past." Murphy leaned in toward Jerry until their noses were almost touching. Jerry and Murphy looked into each other's eyes. He swallowed deeply and grazed his hand over the side of Murphy's face. Her eyes began to well with tears. "Jerry, when I thought you were dead, I just..."

"Shhh…" Jerry quieted her and kissed her softly. "The present, Murphy. Remember, only the present."

"The present," she repeated. She kissed him and rushed her fingers through his hair, as gravity pulled Jerry toward her. He cradled her back with his arms as they fell slowly to the counter top. Jerry began to kiss Murphy's neck and she continued to rush her fingers through his hair. But just as they were about to hit the countertop, reality hit Murphy. "Jerry, we can't do this."

"What?" He looked up at her, still cradling her body only fragments away from the top of the counter

"We're too old for this, Jerry!"

"Excuse me?"

"For the counter top, Jer!"

Jerry looked at her strangely. "If memory serves me here, Brown, we once did it on this very floor."

"That was ten years ago, Jerry!"

"Ten years ago?"

"Yeah."

"It couldn't have been that long ago?"

"Yes, it was the..." Murphy though for a moment. "The third time we started dating."

"Really? I thought it was the first time we were together, but it wasn't that long ago...was it?"

"Believe me; I would have never done that with you the first time."

"Really?"

"No. And not today, either. Even ten years ago, it hurt my back."

Murphy looked towards the window and noticed the sun was starting to rise. "Ahh, I have to be up in a four hours!" Jerry buried his face in Murphy's neck and they both laughed. This caused Murphy to fall backward and her back to flex uncomfortably.

"Ahh." Murphy screamed in pain. "Ok... in pain here."

Jerry made an "I'm sorry" face, and quietly grasped her hand, pulling her up toward him. He pulled her up with so much force that they smashed heads. They both let out a groan and rubbed their foreheads.

"Shall we call it a night?" Jerry groaned, still in some pain.

"Ok." Jerry started to pull away, but Murphy stopped him. "But could we just stay here just for a moment? Just like this. Just for a moment? Not long?"

"Sure." Jerry smiled and took Murphy's left hand in his right. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his left arm around her as they sat in silence and watched the sunrise, something they had never done before.


	3. The Exorcism Pretrial

**Chapter Three**: The Exorcism (Pre-trial)

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

(*Denotes a line written by Diane English for the episode "Bob and Murphy, Ted and Avery", which was cut from broadcast.)

Murphy walked into Phil's. It was the first time she had been there since the_ FYI_ farewell party. Not only did it look great, it smelled great. The smell was nicotine and beer. The look was smoke in greens and browns. She had forgotten how much she could miss the place because of all it reminded her of. Murphy was grinning from ear to ear. She spotted Frank, at their usual table, in the center of the thick. It was lunchtime and Phil's was packed. Everyone in Washington always seemed to have his or her lunch around the same time. It was only twelve-thirty which meant it would die down just around two p.m. before starting up again at three. The only time that Phil's was ever, at what other bars would call normal, was around ten p.m. That was all on weekdays and weekends were a different story. But since it was Monday it all applied.

Her day with Frank was set up on the phone the night before as follows. She and Frank would have a nice long lunch and catch up. With no real work commitments they could take all the time they needed. Well, just up until two p.m., when Murphy had a brief meeting with Stan Lansing, the head of the network. It worked out perfectly because Frank also had a meeting at two-thirty with the producer for Frank's new project. Then they would meet later at a basketball game in town. What the "FRANK FONTANA PROJECT was going to be Murphy didn't know. All she knew was when Frank left for his honeymoon he had a deal for development. He didn't say much on the phone, but then neither had Murphy. They both were keeping it for their private lunch in person.

Under all these circumstances Murphy would have picked Phil's during its slow time, so they could sit in a private booth and talk for hours without all the noise and annoyances, but this time it served a purpose. Murphy wanted a very public place to tell Frank about her and Jerry. And Phil's at lunchtime was the perfect public place. This way Frank wouldn't get too upset and then they would forget about it at the game later that night.

Murphy made her way through the crowd. Frank noticed her as she reached the table and jumped up with enthusiasm. The two old friends gave each other a huge hug. Both were ecstatic to see each other. They exchanged "how have you beens" and "you look greats" and sat down.

"Marriage really agrees with you, Frank." Murphy meant it, but since she wasn't good at pleasantries it come out with hesitation. She slide her purse on the back of her chair.

"Thanks." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"You look great yourself. I mean, you really do!"

"I do?"

"Sure, Murphy? Why?"

"No reason." Murphy shook the comment off, but it was true, she did look good. It was one of those things one couldn't put their finger on. It was an aura, a presence. Frank even thought about it himself. Was it the clothes, the shoes, or the fact that her hair had grown out to almost her shoulders, complete with small layers that made her entire face look younger. Again, it could have been a lot of things.

"Is Avery back from camp?" Frank began to dig a little.

"Tomorrow." She paused for a moment to think of her next thought. "So, how was Europe, Frank?" Murphy slapped her best friend's arm.

"Well, we didn't see much of it, I have to say." Frank looked very proud of himself. "We did take some pictures of what we saw." Frank reached beside himself and threw a small photo album on the table. He lifted his head and looked at Murphy's face. "You don't want to see pictures do you, Murphy?" He laughed and leaned back up in his chair.

"Not really, Frank." Frank began to play with the photo album. "I'm here to see you." She took Frank's hand, which caused him to stop fidgeting with the album. "I'm here to see my best pal. My bud." She looked down and then up again. Frank could tell she wanted to say something and he waited for it. "There's something I want to tell you, Frank."

"It's not bad news is it?"

"No, Frank."

"Is Avery..."

"Fine, Frank…" Murphy began her rehearsed speak. "You see, Frank, there..."

"Oh my god..."Frank put his hand to his month

"No, Frank, it's not that. I'm fine. I have been for three years now."

"Well, thank. God. For that." He smiled at Murphy and rubbed her hand. "I don't think I could take any more surprises like that today." Frank turned his head and tried to get a waiter's attention.

"Surprises?"

Frank looked back at Murphy. "Lesley may be having _twins_!" Frank sounded unaffected by the remark, but he was hiding it as best as Frank could. He looked like he was in his own state of denial on the subject. If the state had a name it would have been called Texas, but as usual it didn't last long.

"Twins!" Murphy was agog.

"Yeah!" Frank collapsed his head and arms on the table like a rag doll. Time called ten point eight seconds: a new record.

"Ah, Frank. Congratulations?" Murphy tried to find more words of comfort, or some sort of congratulatory remarks, only she wasn't sure which would be appropriate.

"Hey there, you two," a gravelly voice filled the air.

Murphy looked up to see Phil himself standing behind Frank.

"Phil!" Murphy's eyes shot out.

"Phil?" Frank sprung up and looked behind him.

"Phil, you're back!" Murphy and Frank spoke in unison.

"Yeah. Old Phil is back."

Frank twisted his head in order to speak to Phil. "When the truth came out about Monica and Bill _and_ we didn't hear from you we got worried."

"Well, it was felt by the powers that be that we wait until Clinton was out of office. If you _know_ what I mean." Phil winked at Frank and Murphy. They smiled back and looked at each other strangely. "So, what can I get you two?" Phil looked down at his pad.

Murphy and Frank looked at Phil dumbfounded for a few seconds until they were interrupted by a beeping sound. Murphy, Frank, and Phil all looked around to see if it was their beeper or phone sounding.

"It's me." Frank jumped up and turned off his beeper.

"Thank god!" Phil leaned back and held his heart in relief. "I thought I was going to have to go back to the safe house again."

"I'll be right back. It's Lesley." Frank pushed his chair in and turned to Phil. "I'll have my usual hamburger, Phil." He patted Phil on the back. "It's good to see you, Phil."

"You too, Frank." Frank smiled at Phil and walked to the back to use the phone. Phil watched him disappear into the crowd and then looked back at Murphy. "So, what will it be, Murphy?"

"Well, PHIL. I think I'll..."

"You're in love aren't you?" He stared at her intently.

"What? No. I...Ha! _Whatever would give..._" Murphy picked up her menu to cover her face.

"Oh, come on, Murphy, this is Phil you're taking to." He peeled the menu away from Murphy's face. Phil looked at Murphy with that wily look in his eye. "You're _shtuping_ Jerry Gold again, aren't you, Murphy?"

Murphy's face seemed to scrunch inside itself. She leaned in and whispered to Phil, "Phil, you can't tell me you've been in town for _one day_ and you know that already."

"Two actually." Phil leaned in closer to Murphy. "And it's _written_ _all _over _your face_. Even if I weren't _Phil_, I'd still _know it_. And it only took me half a day." He smiled slyly. "Remember, I'm Phil." He stuck his thumb in his chest.

"How'd you find out?" Murphy's voice sank into her lowest register.

"One never reveals one source, Murphy." Phil smiled and leaned back. "Let's just say it's about time you got those _curtains_ up in your _living room._" He grinned.

"Ah, Jeez." Murphy brought her hand to her forehead and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Well, it's official!" Frank came up behind Phil.

"What's official, Frank?" Murphy closed her menu and tried to pretend everything was normal.

"I'm having twins." Frank sank into his seat.

"Congratulations, Frank!" Phil's voice raised an octave in cheeriness.

"Thanks, Phil." Frank was in a state of shock. (Again.)

"Children are a blessing, Frank. Be happy. You're getting two great blessings. In fact, your meal's on me." He slapped Frank on the back causing him to jump. "What will it be, Murphy?"

"All of a sudden I'm not so hungry." She gave Phil a look and handed him the menu. "I'll just have a grill cheese and fries."

"Phil, you don't have to go and buy my meal." Frank gestured with his hand.

Phil came up next to Frank and whispered in his ear. "It's ok, Frank. Think of it as a _nice break_ in a _long_ road of _tough_ breaks _ahead_." Phil smirked and walked away chuckling loudly.

Frank sat down collapsed on the table again.

Murphy tried to cheer Frank up. "It's ok Frank. Think about it this way. You'll never lose anything because you'll always have two." Murphy squeezed her nose and eyes in confusion. "I mean, if you ever lose anything you'll always have another to compare it to." Her face contorted the same way again. "I mean, I mean. I'm sorry, Frank, nothing witty or profound is coming to mind."

"Ah. That's ok, Murph." Frank lifted his head and looked at Murphy. "I'm sorry, Murphy. Here I am _wallowing_ in my own fears and you wanted to tell me something important."

"Yes." She took a gulp. Murphy paused for a moment to get her moxie going again before speaking. "Well, Frank, there comes a time in a person's life." Murphy took another gulp and opened her mouth again to speak. Just as did Frank caught a notice of someone out of corner of his eye.

"Corky's, here!" Frank burst up towards the door leaving Murphy not only in mid-sentence, but with an annoyed look on her face.

"So close," she muttered to herself, still looking at Frank's empty chair.

"Oh my god, it's Corky! Look, Murphy - it's Corky!"

Murphy looked up to see Corky standing with Frank's arm around her. Her face was beaming. They all exchanged hugs and sat down.

"What are _you _doing in town Corky?" Murphy moved her chair closer to Frank to make more room for Corky on her right.

"You should have told us you were coming?" Frank chimed in

"I didn't know 'till just this morning. ABC called me on assignment, but I had no idea _you_ all would be here. What a _hoot_! I miss you all soo much!" Corky threw her sunglasses on the table and tossed her hair. "Oh and Frank." She leaned her hand over the table and hit Frank's hand. "How was _Europe_?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!"

"I bet you didn't see much of it though." Corky gave a sly sneer and the two leaned in towards each other and laughed. Murphy felt as if she wasn't even there. "Ohh, are these _pictures_!" Corky snatched the album in front of Murphy, who sat in between the two chatters like a marble statue of the Mona Lisa; unmoved and unhappy.

"Murphy, are you alright?" Corky noticed Murphy's face.

"Well, _actually, Corky_, I was just about to tell Frank some important news when you came in."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Murphy." Frank gave her his overall attention.

"YOU HAVE NEWS _TOO_!" Corky spouted up with enthusiasm. "I have news _also_. You first! You first!" Corky seemed to have more excitement than usual."

"Why don't you go first, Corky." Murphy was a bit annoyed by this. But since Corky's "news" sounded like it would be much more uplifting to the group than hers would, Murphy felt it would be a good tone setter.

"Please, Murphy, you go."

"Ok. There comes..." Murphy started into her prepared speech.

"I MET SOMEONE!" Corky let it out before Murphy could get another word in. Corky bounced from the excitement.

Murphy turned her head, shot her eyes to the side and threw up her hands in a reaction, that if said out loud would have manifested itself in the word "unbelievable."

"Corky, that's wonderful!" Frank leaned in and took Corky's hand." You look so happy." Corky leaned in towards Frank, blocking Murphy with both their heads. Murphy made a face. "I am, Frank. I am so happy! He's so wonderful!" Corky leaned back. "His name is Lester. He's an accountant in New York. And he is actually from a town near where I _grew _up. Just a few towns away. And get this... Miles introduced us! Isn't that crazy!"

"Wow." Frank was so happy for his friend.

"I have pictures, wanna see." Corky rummaged through her purse.

"Well actually..." But no one heard Murphy because Frank talked over her.

"Sure."

Corky handed Frank a group of pictures from her purse. Frank peered at them gleefully.

"That's when he took me in a horse drawn carriage for our three week anniversary." She pointed to the picture.

"In Central Park?" Frank pointed to the trees in the background.

"Yes!"

Murphy leaned back with her arms folded and finally couldn't take it. "You know I was talking here!" Murphy snarled

"Oh! Sorry, Murphy. Give me the pictures, Frank." Frank handed the pictures back to Corky.

"As I was _saying_!" Murphy cleared her throat. But again Murphy was interrupted

"Well, if isn't the old bullpen gang!" This time it was Jim Dial, who stood in all his glory, beside Corky and Murphy.

"Jim!" Corky and Frank yelped

"Jim?" Murphy was happy to see him, but flustered that whenever she spoke she was interrupted.

"Hey, Slugger." He reached down and squeezed the nape of her neck. Murphy took his hand and squeezed back. Corky stood up and gave Jim a big hug. Frank walked over and did the same only ending it with a quick manly pat on the back. It was a much more visually loving scene than usual for Jim Dial since he had not seen his friends in so long. "Are you all having lunch without me?" he teased.

"Actually, Murphy and I were just having lunch-" Frank spoke only to have Corky finish his sentence.

"-And I just happened to be in town for the day and happened to run into them."

"Well what a pleasant surprise in deed." Jim gave one of his famous smiles.

"I thought you and Doris weren't coming back from your cruise 'till next week?" Murphy inquired.

"Well, yes." Jim made his way to the seat across from Murphy. The old _FYI_ gang was now all in their usual seats like no time had passed. "But Doris had some _bad clams_ off the coast of England."

"I didn't know they were famous for their shellfish, Jim?" Murphy added.

"We were on the boat at the time." Jim pulled himself and his chair farther into the table. "A _nasty_ thing. Doris spent the last two days on board _heaving _over  
the side of the ship." Jim shook his head, but then quickly changed to a look of glee. "But it did give me time to get in a few rounds of golf!"

"I hope you two had fun before that?" Corky pushed her seat in to be closer to Jim.

"Yes, it was glorious. The historical pyramids of the _Nile_, rolling hills of_ Austria_, the crumbling majestic ruins of the Holy Roman Empire. Breathtaking images you can only truly appreciate in person. Only when one can _smell it, taste it, touch it_, feel the wind in your hair, can one _truly_ appreciate the glory of its infinite beauty." Jim looked out in his state of awe.

"Did you take pictures?" Corky took Jim's gaze to her.

"Of course!" Jim gave her "his" biggest grin and reached into his suit pocket. "I just picked them up today."

Jim handed the pictures to Corky who spread them out onto the center of the table for Frank and Murphy to see. Murphy looked at them whole heartily with a sourpuss on her face.

"Ah, what a great picture," Corky gushed

"That's Doris and I at the ruins of Pompeii."

"Ah, Jim, you two look so great. So, happy." Corky looked at Frank. "Don't they look happy, Frank?" She looked at Murphy who started to get a small smile on her face. "Don't they, Murphy?"

"Yes," Murphy said softly, looking at Jim who began to blush.

"I'm so glad you two are happy. It shows on your face." Corky smiled.

"Well thank you, Corky. I must say happiness shows on your face also. You do look ravishing. ABC agrees with you I hope?"

"Among other things," Frank said under his breath, trying to keep in his laughter like a child in the first grade.

"FRANK!" Corky hit Frank's hand.

Jim looked at Frank and then back at Corky.

"I'm seeing someone." Corky looked at Jim with her full painted smile.

"Ah, Corky, how wonderful for you." Jim smiled at her joyfully. "Is this the young man?" He noticed the pictures in front of her. Corky nodded as Jim leafed through the pictures. A waiter passed by and Murphy seized a tray of fries off his tray."

"I need this more than you do!" Murphy gave him her scariest look, causing him to flee in terror.

"And, Frank, how was your trip to Italy and France? Did you get a chance to _jaunt_ over the channel as you had hoped?" Jim was still leafing through the pictures.

Murphy took the ketchup bottle and started pounding away at the bottom. Nothing seemed to be coming out.

"Yes, for a day. In fact, we went to that pub you told us about." Frank took his photo album and began leafing through it.

Murphy finally got the ketchup out after a massive physical and uncalled for exertion. The _FYI_ gang, who was too enthralled with their pictures of loved ones, ignored all of this.

"I think I even have a picture of it," Frank continued.

Corky and Jim, "Ohhed'.

Murphy took a few fries and then slid the tray in the center of the table. Corky and Jim kept their gaze towards Frank's pictures. Murphy let out a yell and collapsed her head on to the table. Hey, it had worked for Frank.

"Something wrong, Slugger?" Jim looked concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Murphy." Corky turned towards Jim and Frank "Murphy had something _very important_ to say." All eyes turned on Murphy.

Murphy lifted her head and looked at her friends. "Yes, I do," she said sternly. Murphy was afraid to open her month again. She just knew she would be interrupted. Frank, Jim, and Corky looked at her patiently.

"Here you go, Murphy." Her instincts were correct. This time it was Phil and this time even before she began speaking.

"AHHHH!" Jim and Corky screamed.

"Nice to see you both too." Phil placed Murphy's food in front of her and then did the same for Frank. "I don't think I'll ever stop getting a kick out of that reaction. Each and every time a _pisser_." He laughed from his gut.

'Phil! It's Phil! PHIL YOU'RE DEAD! We buried you. You're dead?" Corky put her hand to her heart. "OH MY GOD, I'm seeing dead people! I'M DYING AREN'T I?" She put her hands on her mouth and then began flaring her arms around like she was trying to stop herself from crying. "Oh my god, I'm dead!" She took in too much air, causing her voice to inhale into her nose, "I was so young." Corky looked off to the side to tried and hold back the tears.

"_You're not dead, Corky_!" Murphy gave her a piercing look. "Phil was just in the witness protection program!"

"The witness protection program? You mean you're not dead?" Corky questioned.

"No, Corky, I'm not. What can I get ya?" Phil was unfazed.

Corky looked stunned, as she looked up at Phil.

Murphy looked over at Jim. She noticed he had said nothing up to this point in reaction to Phil. "Jim?" He looked funny, "Jim, are you alright?" Murphy paused for a moment and stared at him. "Jim, you're turning purple!" She turned to Frank. "Frank, he's turning purple!"

They all turned and stared at Jim. His head looked like it was about to explode.

"He looks like his choking!" Frank looked at him intently.

"Jim, are you chocking?" Corky leaned in towards Jim.

Murphy hit Corky on the arm. By this time they were all semi standing and staring at Jim.

"YOU THINK IF HE WAS CHOCKING HE'D BE ABLE TO TELL YOU!" Murphy looked at Jim in a very concerned way. "Jim? Are you choking?" she said like a little girl.

Jim slammed his hand on the table and shook his head

"He _is_ choking!" Frank stood up and looked around, not knowing what to do.

Jim pounded the table with his hand again.

"Somebody do something!" Phil screamed.

Frank shrugged his shoulders and ran behind Jim. He wrapped his arms around him, lifting him a little, and pushed his best. This sent the half-eaten French fry, which had been lodged in Jim's air way, out of Jim's mouth. Murphy leaned to the left and they all watched as the French fry flew past her and behind the bar. Jim sat down in a huff.

Murphy grabbed a glass of water off the table next to her. "Are you alright, Jim?" Murphy placed the glass in front of Jim and sat down. She never took her eyes off him. Frank and Corky did the same.

"Jim?" Frank leaned over him from above.

"Yes, thank you, Frank." Jim was a bit dazed. Frank handed him the water in front of him. "Really, I'm fine." Embarrassed, Jim tried to wave away his friends.

"I'll get you a nice glass of tea for your throat, Jim." Phil made a note on his pad.

"Thank you, Phil." Jim took a drink of water and cleared his throat.

"What can I get you, Corky?"

"Nothing, Phil. I can't stay long."

Phil nodded his head and walked off. Frank and Corky sat down.

"What happened, Jim?" Murphy leaned in towards Jim.

"When I saw Phil my heart _fluttered_ a bit." He placed his hand on his chest. "I guess I got surprised by it all and my throat constricted. I'm quite embarrassed." Jim cleared his throat.

"Has this happened before, Jim?" Corky's voice lowered and she looked at him deeply.

"Once, when we were in Rome. Doris and I came up on what I thought was a large anaconda. To my chagrin, it was nothing but a harmless _house pet_ that had gotten loose. The Doctor said it's nothing I shouldn't be too worried about it. Just to keep away from stressful things." He took another drink.

"Or surprises," Frank chimed in.

"Yes, well." Jim began to laugh his famous soundless laugh. "You can definitely call that a surprise. But since I don't see anyone else rising from the dead anytime soon, I hope. I'll be fine. Really." He tried to reassure his friends. Corky and Frank seemed to relax, but Murphy remained motionless. She was as tight as a rock with a look of fear on her face. "Please, let's not talk about me and my "OLD" age." He took another drink and then realized something. "Umm." He still had a bit of water in his mouth. "Murphy was in the middle of telling us something very important. Slugger?" Jim motioned his hands for her to speak.

"What?" Murphy looked like a startled cat.

"You wanted to tell us something, Murphy?" Corky turned her chair towards Murphy.

"What? Me? No! I had nothing to say. Yes, there is nothing _new_ with me. Nothing at all. Yes, sir, my life is _pretty_ boring as usual. _Jim_, _Jim_ why don't you tell us one of your fascinating stories about the ruins of Rome? A real nice _peaceful _one. Or tell us all about how sick Doris got? I'm sure we're all interested in that. Was it a dry heaving or did she blow massive chunks?"

"Well, I…" Jim started to speak, but Murphy kept rambling on.

"And, Frank, I am _fascinated_ with the Mona Lisa. Is she really frowning or is that just a rumor I hear?" Frank looked at her strangely, as Murphy began to look around and then behind her. "Why don't we order?"

"Murphy, we did? It's right in front of you?" Frank looked at her like she had a duck on her head.

"Ahh." Murphy looked down and acted overly surprised. "Well, what do you know, there it is! Well, if I'm not a monkey's uncle. I'm starved! Let's eat." Murphy took a bite of her sandwich.

Corky spoke, "Come on, _Murphy._ _We're sorry for interrupting you_. We won't do it again. Tell us the news you've been _pouting_ about." Murphy looked at Corky and then at Jim, and thirdly at Frank, with only her eyeballs. "Come on, Murphy. I have to go. Tell us your news!"

"OK." Murphy swallowed her food and began to relax again. She looked at Jim and kept sight of Corky and Frank out of the corner of her eyes. "You're going to find this out sooner or later. So, I better just go ahead and tell it." She cleared her throat. "There comes a time..." She stopped herself and snatched the fries, from the center of the table, away from Jim. She took a deep breath. "There comes a time in someone's life when they realize they're missing something. Something they thought they never needed and..." Murphy noticed that her words were leaving her friends flat and with an uncertainty to their purpose. So, she decided to change gears. "Ok, scratch that." She shook her head and waved her hands. Murphy rolled her eyes, realizing the best way to get out what she needed was to take Corky's line from before, but she still didn't like it. "I'm seeing someone," she frowned. Jim, Corky, and Frank ran over each other with loving words. "Wait! It's more _complicated _than that." She rolled her fingers over her knuckles and looked down. "It's someone you all know and..."

"It's that _vagabond_ house painter, isn't it?" Jim interrupted her.

"What, Jim?" Murphy looked up at Jim. She was taken aback by the remark.

"I knew it couldn't take anyone that long to paint a house without some sort of hanky panky going on."

"_Hanky panky,_ Jim?"

"Hanky panky!"

"No, Jim. It's not Eldin. There has never been anything between Eldin and me."

"Not even a little _hanky panky_?"

"No, Jim?"

"Frank, remind me I owe you twenty dollars," Jim said sternly to Frank.

Murphy gave Frank a look. He smiled an "I plead the fifth" smile.

"As I was saying," she said this to Frank, with a nasty glare, and then back at the group. "It's someone you know. Someone well...I guess just to say it...I should just say it because...to say it is..._well the ship's sailed on that one..." _

"God, Murph." Frank laughed. "You sound just like that time you told us you were dating Jerry Gold." Frank laughed again. Murphy said nothing. The group laughed with Frank. Murphy still was silent. Frank looked at her unaware he was right. Frank went for his burger but Murphy pulled it away from him.

"It's funny you should mention that, Frank."

"No…" Frank's eyes bounced in their sockets.

"Well?" Murphy eyes and eyebrows raised in a look of unexplained guilt.

The FYIer all let out their own simultaneous incoherent slander. The group was in shock. Jim was the next to speak up.

"I knew he'd be lying in wait somewhere, lurking, just waiting for the one moment I wasn't looking, and _swoop_ down on you." Jim made swooping gestures with his hands.

"God, Jim, he's not the Riddler!" Murphy looked perplexed by Jim's reaction

Corky started to cry.

"How long has this been going on?" Frank demanded answers.

"A month."

"A month?" Jim chimed in.

"A month, Murphy!" Frank was not happy. "His face was all over the tabloids when I was in Europe. I couldn't go out without seeing it! He went directly from his wife's bed to your _doorstep_! Isn't that wonderful for you!" By this time Frank had his face in Murphy's.

"It's not like that, Frank! He showed up at my house about a month ago. We had a really wonderful talk." She looked at the group. "All of which you _all_ would _never_ understand even if you even wanted to hear it. And he's been staying with me ever since."

"He's _living_ with you!" Frank's eyes bolted from his head. Corky's tears became open weeping and Jim just grunted in disapproval. "In your house? With Avery!"

"Eventually, he'll find his own place, but 'till then when Avery gets home tomorrow I will explain it all to him ...that I can."

"But are you _crazy,_ Murphy, he could have a _gun_," Frank whispered the word gun.

"Frank, Jerry _doesn't_ own a gun!"

"He could! All Republicans do."

"You know that's not true, Frank! Well, maybe just the ones in Congress! But Please, Frank! Jerry isn't _even _a Republican, he doesn't agree with party affiliations."

"He doesn't?" Frank was very surprised.

"No! In fact, for your information, FRANK - he happens to think that their all bureaucratic bu..."

Corky grabbed Murphy's arm and stopped her with her own words. "You're not going to invite us over for dinner again, are you, Murphy!"

"No, _Corky_."

"Good! Because, if I have to break bread with _Jerry Gold_ I think I'll have to vomit. And I'm not talking about just feeling ill, Murphy. I'm talking about having a repeat performance on your hands of _Doris of the high seas_!"

Murphy gave a cross look in the direction of no one in particular. "Don't worry, _Corky! _I don't see why my life with Jerry and my life _with all_ _of you_ _can't_ be separate. We've all gone down that road before and it didn't work. This time I know better."

Frank was starting to sweat. "God, Murph, you're like those abused women who keep going back for more. _Over_, and_ over_…"

"_Frank_, Jerry has never abused me in any way! _Physical_ or _emotional_. Do you hear me, _Frank. Never_!"

"Or like those women on Jerry Springer or Howard Stern." Corky wrecked through her purse for a tissue, as she spoke, "… Who talk about wanting a wonderful guy and then go home with the host or sit on his lap in a _thong_ bikini." Corky shook her head in disgust. "Let's just thank god you're post-menopausal." She found a tissue and blew her nose.

"Ohh." Jim's head shot up. "Corky is on to something," his voice became excited "Have you thought perhaps your current mental state is due in part to a lack of _hormones_ of some kind?" Jim was even more thrilled by his proposal.

"OK, FINE! This is unbelievable! _Look_ at all of you!_ Shoving _your pictures around in my face." Murphy pushed Frank's album towards him. _"Gloating_ over your loved ones, and where you went, and how happy you all are. How selfish can you _all_ **be**? Did you all ever think for _once_ that I want what you all have? That I might _have_ what you all have. And NOT _one_ of you is happy for me. Not **one.** You never had to ask my permission to love them. Why do I need to do the same, just because you don't happen to like the man I picked?"

Jim and Corky grumbled.

Frank turned his head and leaned on the back of his chair with his arms. "I..." Frank looked at Murphy and flung his hands up. "I have to throw some water on my face." He shot up. "Excuse me," he said coldly and walked away.

Murphy lowered her head. They sat in silence for a few moments not speaking to each other.

"I understand where you're coming from, Murphy." Corky dried her eyes with her Kleenex. I just _don't understand it_!"

"Is it ok if I just pretend it's not happening?" Jim's grin returned to his face.

"Whatever makes you happy, Jim?" Murphy said it very quickly and with no enthusiasm what-so-ever. In fact, it was spoken in the closest thing to a monotone Murphy had. It was an appeasement phrase. For once she was actually tired of fighting.

"If it isn't the old FYI team back together - again!" Stan Lansing's abrasive, booming voice, broke into the tension with his own knife: himself. The group offered their wholehearted pleasantries while they recovered from the previous circumstances.

Stan stared at Corky. "Well if it isn't the _traitor girl_?" Stan said sarcastically

"Hi, Stan." Corky looked timid at first but then remembered to stand her ground. "Stan, I just got a better offer somewhere else. I would have loved to stay here..."

"Hey, Jim, how's the wife and kids?" Stan ignored Corky by interrupting her.

"I don't have any kids, Stan."

"Whatever." He turned to Murphy. "And, Murphy, I hear you boffing Jerry Gold? How very Connie Chung of you."

Murphy grimaced and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Stan." She was offended by the "boffing" reference, but tried to ignore it.

"Great. I always wondered what those two talked about at night? Connie and Maury Povich, I mean. You two should let Sherwood here do one of those _dramatic_ celebrity interviews with you. But wait!" He turned to Corky. "She can't! _That's BARBARA WALTERS JOB!"_

Corky folded her arms and pretended it didn't affect her, because it had.

"Hey!" Stan grabbed one of the waiters as he passed by. "I got an order for Lansing. Go get it for me, Kid." The kid looked at him dumbfounded as if to say "hey, that's not my job." Stan kept his grip on the kid's shoulder and reached into his pocket with the other. "Here's a hundred, Kid." He threw the bill in one of the empty glasses on the boy's tray. "Make it fast." Stan let go of his grip and the kid was off. Stan turned and looked at Murphy. "I hate coming down here myself during the day, but I just had to fire my secretary. So, I had to come myself."

"Why, Stan? Kelly was such a good secretary, wasn't she?" Murphy knew all about that one.

"Something about her water breaking and not being unable to pick up my dry cleaning... _who knows_? Murphy don't we have a meeting today?'

"Yes, Stan, two o'clock."

"Really…" He thought to himself for a moment. "What time is it now?" Murphy looked at her watch.

"It's one-twenty."

"Really." Stan looked at his watch. "Can I see your watch, Murphy?"

"Sure." Murphy stretched her arm toward Stan

"No, take it off. I want to see it."

"Why?"

"Just let me see it, Murphy?" Murphy looked confused but took off her watch and gave it to Stan. He looked at the watch for a moment like he was admiring it and then began to wind the watch until it hit two o'clock. "Well, what do you know - it's two o'clock!" He shoved the watch in Murphy's face.

"Are you trying to say you want to meet with me _now,_ Stan!" She snatched the watch from his hand and slid it on her wrist.

"Yes, that would be nice. I scheduled a hot oil massage with _Olga_ from two to five. Come on, let's go." He waved his hand.

"Excuse me, Stan." Jim raised his voice to get Stan's attention. "You have a meeting with me at four."

"I do?" He thought for a second. "I'll make it a double. You come too."

Jim and Murphy stood up. Jim pushed his chair in and Murphy looked towards the bathroom for a sign of Frank - but there was none. Suddenly, Phil came up behind her with a white bag in his hand.

"Excuse me, Murphy." Murphy moved out of Phil's way and he made his way to Stan. "Here's you order, Stan."

"Put it on the network bill, Phil. Hey, I just rhymed!" He took the bag from Phil.

"Will do." Phil walked away.

Corky stood up and stared at Stan's reaction to Phil. "Stan!" Corky bent her body, in her way, and shot her arm out in front of her. "_Aren't_ you _sur_prised to see Phil?"

"No, why would I, Sherwood, this is PHIL'S?"

"Because, he was supposed to be _dead_ for _six years_!"

"Really? Who knew?" Stan was not shaken "Come on, people! Stan's got a date with hands from heaven!" Stan started for the door. Jim and Murphy said their good-byes to Corky.

Murphy looked again towards the bathroom, but still no Frank. She looked back at Corky. "Will you tell Frank I had to go?" She reached into her pocket and took out two tickets. She placed one on the table and the other in her pocket. "Will you make sure Frank gets this? Tell him I'm sorry I had to leave and I'll see him at the game." Corky smiled at Murphy and took the ticket. Murphy gave one more look at the bathroom.

"Come on, Murphy," Stan bellowed, as he held on to the door.

Jim waited between the two of them for Murphy. She took one more longing look at the bathroom and walked toward the door. Being a gentleman of the old stock, Jim let her walk in front him, and then he followed her out.

Stan started to follow them, but stopped half way out the door and turned around. "And Sherwood!" he screamed over the crowd. Corky turned around. "I hope you enjoy your _stay_ at ABC. THE ALL _BARBARA _CHANNEL!" He walked out in a huff and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Murphy knocked on Frank's Apartment door. There was no response. She knocked a second time. Still there was nothing. Murphy realized she should just ring the buzzer. She pushed her hand to the buzzer and kept it there. This caused the bell to ring constantly like a car alarm and in a way announced her presence without a single word.

"Murphy?" Lesley answered the door with a perplexed look. She still hadn't gotten use to Murphy's antics. "I was in the other room. I didn't hear you." She rubbed her hand on her large stomach. She was only three months pregnant and so the fact that she was having twins was apparent.

"Is Frank here?"

"Of course, come in." She moved aside for Murphy to enter.

"He was supposed to meet me at a basketball game and he didn't show up." She turned to Lesley as she adjusted her purse strap. "I was worried."

"He's been here all night." She smiled at Murphy. "I'll go get him." She walked into the bedroom.

Murphy set her purse next to the couch and sat down. She started to get hot and took off her blazer. She folded it and tossed it on the arm of the couch. She looked around and waited. All the furniture and such were new, but then it had been since Lesley moved in. Murphy began to notice that some things were missing. And then Murphy caught sight of a few boxes near the front door and a large one near the door to the terrace. She walked over to the boxes near the door and peered in.

"He'll be right out." Lesley stood at the door.

"What are the boxes for?"

"We're moving to a bigger apartment uptown."

"Oh, I see."

"I should go." Lesley walked toward the closet

"No, Lesley, you don't..."

"You and Frank need to talk about something important."

"Really, you don't have to go."

Lesley took her jacket out from the closet and started to put it on. "No, really I'll just take a walk. I need the exercise. Besides…" She flipped down the collar of her denim coat. "I know when I've had a fight with my friend over something the last thing I want around is other people."

"We didn't have a fight..."

"Please, Murphy. It's all over Frank's face."

"It's about the man I'm... seeing." Murphy hated the word dating and tried to avoid using it as much as possible. She felt too old for the word.

"Oh, that's fixable. Frank will get over that." She smiled and walked towards Murphy.

Murphy's face was one of worry.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Murphy." She patted Murphy's arm. Once Frank gets over...well, being Frank he'll realize that all that matters is that you're happy. And you're happy, aren't you?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Then as a true friend he will come to his senses. Besides, if you can do it, so can Frank." She smiled at Murphy

"What?" Murphy tried to pretend she didn't know what Lesley was getting out.

"I know you didn't like me at first. But you knew that Frank was happy and you learned to accept it... and then you got to know me better. Frank will do the same."

It's a little more complicated than that."

"How complicated?"

"_Luke Skywalker_ and _Darth Vador_ complicated. _Cold War Russia_ verses the U.S. complicated. Jerry-_Lee Lewis_ and _Elvis_ complicated."

"OK?" Lesley looked at Murphy strangely. "Tell Frank I'll be back." She walked towards the door.

"Just to let you know." I never liked any of Frank's girlfriends at first. So, it's doesn't make you _special_ _in anyway_. And when I _say special_ what I _really mean_ - in the most_ weakest_ definition of the word, _because_ you're obviously special because Frank loves you..."

"Ok, Murphy." She started for the door again.

"I just don't want you to take it personally. Because, I tend to make rash first impressions about most of the people I meet. Ok_, all_ the people I meet. Frank's girlfriends or otherwise." Murphy looked down in embarrassment. "People say I should seek counseling for it."

"Ok, Murphy." She put her hands in her pockets and smiled awkwardly. "I understand." She looked at Murphy's blazer on the couch.

"Murphy, is that your jacket?"

Murphy looked at her blazer. "This one? Yes. Yes, it is," she said awkwardly.

"Would you mind just hanging it up in the closet if you're not going to wear it?"

Murphy smiled and grabbed the blazer up and folded it over her arms

"Thanks, Murphy!" Lesley smiled back and exited.

Murphy let go of her smile and the blazer onto the couch. Murphy looked up to notice Frank in the doorway to his bedroom. He didn't look too happy to see her.

"Hi, Murphy."

"FRANK! I was so worried when didn't show up. Where were you?"

"Where's Lesley?"

"She went for a walk."

"Oh." Frank walked the border of the room with his back towards the window doors that led to the terrace.

Murphy felt awkward by Frank's attitude. She walked over to him. "I see you're moving?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you at lunch."

Murphy nodded her head awkwardly and looked down. Her eyes hit the large box she had noticed when she arrived. She slid her hands over it in reaction to the awkwardness. Making a sound, like light rushing water, on the box. She also used the gesture to get closer to Frank, who began looking out the window. As she did this she noticed there was some sort of writing on the big box.

"Why does this say COUNTRY HOME on it?"

"Lesley's family has a farmhouse in the Hamptons. This stuff is going up there. She wants to spend the summers there once the babies are born. So, they have room to run."

"Sounds nice."

Frank looked at Murphy. "It is. It's a beautiful house with lots of land, and get this, Murph." He looked at Murphy and smiled for the first time. "It has a real white picket fence. My kids are going to grow up in a house with a _white picket_ _fence_...well at least their summers. Their summers... listen to me. Who would have ever thought the children of _Frank Fontana_ would have a summer home. The closest I _got_ to a summer home was the tent my parents let me pitch on the sidewalk in front of our apartment." He laughed and Murphy laughed. They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Why didn't you show up, Frank?" Murphy's voice was soft. She walked over to Frank.

Frank looked out the window. "I needed some time to think, Murphy." He looked at her when he spoke.

"Are you _done yet_?"

"_I don't know_!" Frank threw his hands up and walked towards the couch.

"Frank, come on. I didn't think you'd get this upset. What's wrong? It's time to make up."

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Murphy. I feel like my best friend is making one of the biggest mistakes of her life and there's nothing I can do about!"

"Why does it have to be a mistake, Frank? Just because you don't like him, you think he's a jerk."

"Yes!"

"What is this middle school, Frank? You won't be friends with me because I'm _not_ dating one of the _cool kids."_

"It's not like that, Murphy. I see you with a man that's not right for you..."

"And why is that, Frank? Because, he loves me! Because, I care about him? Because, he makes me laugh, and makes me feel loved...and happy, and... _Wanted?"_

"I don't know why he _clouds_ you like this? I wish you could see him for what he really is?"

"How is he really, Frank? Tell me? _Be_cause, you don't know him. How could you? Just like he _doesn't_ know you, but that doesn't stop us from being friends... Why does this?" Murphy took a breath. "I wish you could see him through my eyes, Frank… Because, _that'_s the real him_. That's_ what counts. You don't now the man I know. You don't know _the man_ who is tender with me, who treats me with respect. You could never know the man I see at night like I could never know the woman _you_ see at night. _Therefore,_ _you can't_ make judgments like that."

Frank looked at Murphy and saw the passion in her eyes that confused him so much. He wanted to believe her, but at the same time he felt he knew better for her on the subject. "I had this plan in my head when I got married. I saw Lesley and me and you and whoever you were dating at the time having dinners together and barbecues. We'd have Super Bowl parties, and watch our kids playing together, and running around while we laughed and talked. We'd all be a little family."

"I'm sorry, Frank, that my life doesn't fit into your pretty little picture. But that's the way it is. It may change, but right now this is the way it is and you're going to have to except it."

"But I don't want to!"

"Why do you get to have the picket fence life, Frank, and I don't!"

"You never wanted that!"

"I may not want the actual building, Frank, but I do want what's inside of it. I want to be loved!"

"_I_ love you," Franks voice was sweet and loving.

"It's not the same thing, Frank." Murphy began to tear up. She tried to hold it in

"I just don't see how you get that from him?" Frank became angry again.

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, Frank!" She slid her finger under her eyelids to shed away her tears. "I believe you said that to me once!"

Frank looked at Murphy and pushed his hand up like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He turned around and lifted his hands to his forehead for a moment and then looked back at Murphy. "I need some time."

"Ok."

"I can get over this."

"Sure." Murphy feared it wasn't sure.

"I just need some time." Frank walked dazed into his bedroom.

"Frank?" Her voice was a whisper from the tears she was holding back.

He turned his head to her before entering his bedroom. "I just want what's best for you, Murphy, can't you see that?"

"Yes, Frank. But I feel this is what's best."

Frank shook his head and walked into his bedroom and closed his door. A moment later, muffled music filled the room. He had left Murphy alone

"Frank?" She called his name again, but no answer. The music was too loud

Tears started to well in Murphy's eyes from the pressure of holding them back. Her throat started to block up with emotion. She took in a breath and tried to hold it all back. By this time, the sun had started to set and Murphy was in a light grey darkness. She took her blazer off the couch, picked up her purse, and slowly made her way to the door. Murphy took one step around the back of the couch and hit her foot. She screamed in angry. The release of sound caused Murphy's tears to break through the dam she had created. Her body bent over from the emotion of trying to hold it back. She took in deep breaths, but it only made things worse.

Murphy grabbed onto the back of the couch to support herself. Her fingers gripped into the edge causing the leather to warp. She stood up and tried walking away only to stumbled on the small step between the couch and the door. She reached her hand down to brace herself and then pushed herself back up. She took in another deep breath, sucked in the streaming tears she had, and left the apartment. It was all an uncommon reaction for Murphy, but in past couple of weeks she had been wearing her emotions just above the skin.

A moment later, Frank opened the door to his bedroom and called her name. Something had compelled him to come back out into the living room. He had for some reason expected Murphy to be there. And she wasn't. He sighed and walked into his bedroom

* * *

**GEORGETOWN**

After a roundabout way home Murphy made it to her townhouse around nine p.m. She called to tell Jerry she was going to be home early, but only got the answering machine. So, for an hour she just drove around and listened to music. Aretha, Smokey, and The Four Tops comforted her into believing it would all turn out fine.

She fumbled with her keys, remarking to herself that she had way too many key chains per key than a grown woman should own. Murphy opened her door to the sound of Bobby Darin on the CD player and the smell of food in the air. She smiled at it all with a sly offset grin, not only out of curiosity, but of comfort. She threw her keys on the table in the foyer and walked into the living room.

Unaware of her presence in the center of the room was Jerry, dancing and lip syncing to the music, as if the remaining Rat Pack members were off stage having drinks. He wore his best black suit, which completed the transformation. He threw out his arms and mouthed his lips around the words like he was an old crooner. Murphy leaned against the arch of her foyer and couldn't help but smile. It was more like kept in laughter than a smile because Jerry looked pretty funny to her.

Jerry turned around, still doing his little routine, and noticed her. "HEY!" He smiled and threw out his arms.

"HI!" Her eyebrows shot up and the bits of laughter she had been holding in crept out from the crevices of her mouth.

"Hey, I don't make fun of you when you sing; don't laugh at me when I do my thing."

"I believe…" She shot her eyes up in a thinking back mode. "You once attributed my singing voice to having the ability to peel _paint!" _She folded her arms and gave him a look.

"Ok. So, I haven't made fun of it _recently_." He danced over to her, lip syncing a small verse. He took her in his arms in a dance like embrace. She stretched her arms over his neck and he danced her off the step and next to the couch.

"Is that food I smell? What did you order tonight?"

"No! I'm cooking."

"You're cooking?"

"Yes."

"OHH. I love it when you cook!"

"Yes, that's because I actually know how to." He leaned in and kissed her. Murphy turned the light kiss into a passionate one. "I'll be right back." Jerry ran off into the kitchen. Murphy smiled and took the mail off the table next to the CD player.

"I see your CD's came." She picked up a CD next to the player and looked it over.

"Yeah, finally!" he shouted from the kitchen.

Murphy leafed through the mail for important things to open. She walked over to the couch and shook her shoes off before throwing herself on to it. She saw nothing worth opening and tossed the mail on the coffee table. Murphy noticed something shinny on the table. She leaned in and saw it was a ring.

"OH!" She was taken aback. It was her mother's claddagh ring, Irish wedding band. She thought she had lost it. She picked it up in her hands like she was seeing a ghost. "JERRY, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?"

"I found it under the couch." He was behind her; yelling had been fruitless. She turned and looked at him. He stood there drying his hands with a towel. "I was looking for a cuff link."

"I've been looking for this for years!"

"Hey!" Jerry smiled and went back into the kitchen. He had no ideas of the ring's importance to Murphy.

She stared at the ring for a moment. It just needed some polish to change it from its brown color, but it looked great in all its golden glory. She slid the ring on her finger and then realized something. She had put the crown down by accident. It was out of habit. When a woman was taken she wore the crown up and down when she wasn't. Murphy had always worn the ring down the entire time she wore it. This was from the time her mother died up until about five years ago when she lost it. Murphy shook her head and took the ring off and returned it to her finger with the crown facing up. It was about time that she did that.

Jerry came back out from the kitchen. He had taken his jacket off and his sleeves were rolled up. He smiled at her and she smiled back

"Where was I?" He walked over to Murphy and began dancing her around again, but still staying in one place. "How was your day?"

"You're asking how my day was? Wow. Jerry, that's a step. You're cooking for me, and making pleasant conversation. You better stop before you spoil a girl," she joked. Their dancing became more of a small rocking

"Well, actually it was just a segue into me telling you about my day."

"Fair enough," she smirked.

"So, how was it?

"How was what?" She leaned forward with her head

"Your day?"

"Oh, we're back to this? Yes I see. It was good."

"You and Fontana have fun?"

Murphy hesitated for a moment. "Yeah..."

"Good." He nodded his head and there was a moment of silence.

"You can talk now, Gold. I'm done."

"Oh?" He smiled and dipped. "I got more offers today."

"That's great!"

Jerry lifted Murphy up. "That makes it ten in one month!"

"Gold, that's fantastic! Now all you have to do is choose."

"As they clamor for my attention. It's fabulous! I think some guy at Viacom offered me his first-born. Either that or something about porn? But I figure _either_ _way_ I could always make a good profit on the black market."

"Who knew a scandal could be so lucrative."

"Really." He kissed her.

"Listen, my last package is supposed to come from Germany tomorrow. Will you be home?"

"I should. But didn't we decide you were going to send the last of your stuff directly to storage."

"Yeah, that was until I found a place." The song ended and the two stopped "dancing."

"The good news is I think I found a _great_ place today." He nodded his head and walked over to the CD player.

Murphy stood next to the couch for a moment. "Already?"

"Yeah, it's near where my old place used to be... so it's perfect." He took the CD out the player and placed it in its case. "I already know the area..."

"When are you thinking of moving in?'

"I thought sometime tomorrow."

"So, soon!"

"How about some Dean Martin?" He looked around for the CD

"I'd rather some Aretha!" she said coldly. "When did you get this place?"

"Just today. We always listen to Aretha. I love the woman, but how about some _variety_." He led his finger down the stack of CDs beside the player. "How about some Frank?"

"For your information Aretha Franklin has always been a sense of _comfort_ for me in times of woe, _well_ before you came along and _well_ _after._ Aretha is the Queen of Soul and she wouldn't even be in spitting distance of Frank Sinatra. In fact, I don't even think they could even be in a room together because Frank would have been too jealous of her! The only thing he'll ever be _king_ of, next to her, is perhaps the king of _felonies_ and the use of a _teleprompter_ with the _ability_ to _still_ _forget the words to his own songs!_ " Murphy huffed off towards the kitchen.

"What did I say? You always liked Frank?" He ran to cut Murphy off at the pass between the entrance to the foyer and a picture of her mother. "What did I do! You said I should find my own place!"

"I just didn't think you'd be so eager _leave_ so soon. But go ahead! _Leave_ - just like every..."

"Brown, Brown, hold on!" He defended with his hands. "I just thought since Avery was coming back tomorrow..."

"Jerry. You don't have to leave because of Avery!"

"I just think it's going to be awkward if I stay here." He tried to avoid her eyes. Jerry walked over to the couch and leaned on the edge of it.

She looked at him and saw his fear. "You don't have to be scared of him? He's just a kid."

"Whose father was never _my_ biggest fan. And I'm not scared of a kid. With kids I think it's more the other way around." He walked away from her.

"Need I have to remind you he's also half mine. And I'm the half that brought him up. So _really_ we're talking one hundred percent _me_ here."

"I think that's what scares me the most!" He looked at her.

"I like you. So, he will too," her voice was sincere.

"I still think it would be better for everyone if I moved out." He walked over to Murphy. "I just think its best." He kissed her and walked toward the Kitchen.

Murphy grabbed his arm and her voice became tough talking, "Listen Gold, I don't care if you live here or move out. In _fact_, I'm very surprised we've lasted this long together under the same roof. I'm sure it has to do with the fact that we both don't have heavy workloads and unlike the last time we lived together, I'm not stuck in only this house for hours on end. But no matter what, I will _not_ have you in my life and run away _every time_ my kid comes around! You are part of my life now and Avery is _part_ of that life. It's a fixed deal! **G**ot it **G**old!" She waited for his answer. "_Got it Gold."_

"Got it," he said defensively.

"Let's make a compromise, ok."

"Will you let go of my arm first." She twisted Jerry's arm "Ok, OK, what compromise?"

She let go of her grip. "You stay here for two more weeks and in the interim hopefully get to know Avery a little. And in the meantime, I'll start helping you move your stuff into your new apartment."

"Do I have any choice on the matter?" She twisted his arm again "Ok, OK. Will you let go, please!"

"I don't know if I should?" Murphy teased him.

"Oh, come on, Brown. I'm losing consciousness over here along with muscle mass."

Murphy waited a moment to watch him suffer a bit and then let him go. "You're such a baby, Gold!"

Jerry rubbed his arm and walked over to Murphy. "Who says I didn't like it." He smiled his cocky smile and fake batted his eyes.

Murphy hit him upside the back of the head. "You know you have to stop doing that, Brown!" But before he could finish his sentence Murphy laid a big kiss on him. She slid her arms around his neck resting her elbows on his shoulders.

"Now, that I _like_…" They kissed again. "So, Brown, this helping me to move thing consists of you helping me with all my heavy boxes, right?"

"No, it consists of _me calling big movers on the phone_ and having them carry all your big heavy boxes."

"Ahh." Jerry nodded his head like he didn't know that was going to be her answer. "That's my girl." Jerry smiled. "You're on." This time Jerry kissed her.

Suddenly, the timer sounded from the kitchen.

Murphy pulled away slowly "I guess that means our time is up?" she joked slyly.

"No, the buzzer, like a bell, only heralds an end or beginning to one part and the entrance of another. Never an end, only the beginning of something new."

"Very profound, Jer.? How did you ever think up a thing like that?"

"I read it on the side of the pasta box. Did you know that 100 percent pure grade semolina ziti has only ten calories of fat which equals only two parts of your daily servings from fat?" He smiled slyly.

"No, I didn't know that." She tried not to laugh. "Now go stop that buzzer before I _divide_ you into two parts."

"As tempting as that is, after the arm incident, I think I'd better end the dance portion of the evening with my quick exit." Jerry kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry. There's more where that came from." He jogged off into the kitchen.

Murphy walked over to her large windows. She stood back and stared at the widows in a pondering mode. She walked up to the glass and pushed her face up against it. After a moment or two of squinting she pulled away and backed up from the window. She then walked backwards until she hit the table in back of the couch. She tipped on her toes, trying to see as high as she could over the backyard wall.

"I don't get it?" She said to herself. The doorbell rang. "Jerry, remind me to buy curtains!"

"What?" He yelled from the kitchen. The doorbell rang again.

"Nothing!" Murphy looked toward the door. The doorbell rang a third time. She started to smile. "Frank?" she thought to herself. Murphy walked quickly to the door. She stopped for a moment to prepare herself to greet Frank, in her usual gloating style, only this time she would try to be more caring. She would try. She reached for the door and opened it. It was Eldin.

"Why is it you can hear the mailman _dipping_…" Eldin cupped his fingers together in a dipping motion. "…His fingers _into _the mailbag, but you can't hear your own door bell. A door bell, if I may add, that permeates through ever _crevice_ of this house better than _that_ nails on a chalkboard singing voice of yours."

"Eldin?" Her housepainter/nanny/friend stood in the doorway. She was surprised to see him for many reasons, other than the fact that she was expecting someone else.

"Yes! It is I!"

"Why are you back so early and why don't you use your key?"

"I lost them in a _vat_ of maple syrup."

"You _lost_ your keys in a vat of maple syrup? May I dare to ask what you were _doing_ in a vat of maple syrup?

"It was a delve into the art mosaic, along the lines of that man who _decorated_ his entire hotel room with _nothing_ but Cheese Whiz. In a _statement_ against the horrible _plight_ against mankind."

"Mankind? Cheese Whiz?"

"Or maybe I was _just_ really drunk? I haven't decided yet." Eldin scratched his head.

"Eldin, if you're coming in, come in. If not, say your peace and get out!"

"Yes. And what a _pleasure_ it is to see you as well." He smiled sarcastically. "I will go. But first, I believe, I have something that belongs to you." He turned his head to his left and Avery's little head peered out from the doorway.

"Hi, Mom."

"Avery!" Murphy's face lit up with joy and surprise. Avery ran and gave his mother a hug. Then he walked backwards in front of Eldin looking a bit tentative. Eldin tussled the boy's blonde hair at the top of his head. "What are you doing here? Did something happen? I thought you were coming home tomorrow?

"That would have been the general idea if yesterday morning..." Eldin paused for a split second to give Murphy an aside. "After the unfortunate syrup incident." Eldin continued his speech. "I come out into the parking lot to find this fellow asleep in back of my van."

"Avery! How did you ever get to _Vermont_ from Virginia? And please don't tell me you hitchhiked because if you did I may have to use some old motherly phrases I told myself I would never say."

Eldin brought the boy's bags in from the front stoop.

"That never stopped you before, Mom?"

"Yes, well adults say at lot a things, Honey, but they don't always end up doing or saying what they had first said they wanted to do. The point is that we try."

"Mom? If that's what makes an adult? Does that mean the president is a child? You're always saying he never even "tried" what he said he was going to do?"

"No, Honey, that just makes him a man."

"Don't be telling the child things like that!" Eldin covered Avery's ears with his hands. "You'll be giving him complexes." He lifted his hands off Avery's ears.

"I'm sorry!" Her voice was a raspy snarl, as she eyed Eldin with one of her famous looks. She looked down at Avery and changed her voice to sweet mode. "Avery, I take that back. The President isn't a man." She smiled slyly at Eldin. "Now how did you get to Vermont, you didn't hitch hike, did you?"

"I don't think an eleven-year-old would even know _how_ to _hitch hike_. He took the bus. Which I _reprimanded_ him for already - for _also_ not being a safe thing to do!" Eldin looked down at him. "You don't know how? Do you?" his voice had concern in it for the boy's well fare.

"Eldin, I'm not eleven." Avery looked up at him. "I'm nine."

"What?" Eldin paused for a moment. "I started working on the house in '_88_. You were born in '92. So that's eleven!"

"That nine, Eldin." Murphy looked at Eldin strangely, as Eldin started to count backwards from 1992-2001 on his fingers.

"Yes, of course that's nine." He shook his head and wrapped his left hand around the left side of his forehead. "Of course, it's nine years. What's wrong with me? How could I get a thing like that wrong?"

"It's ok, Eldin." Avery looked up at him adoringly.

Murphy looked at him strangely and grabbed on to Avery's shoulders and drew him close. Eldin walked towards the living room in a confused state.

He stopped and looked back at Avery. "Whoa!" He jumped back and motioned towards Avery with his hand. "I swear when I came back from Spain he was much bigger than that!" He shook his head and walked away. "Oh god, I think some of the syrup penetrated my **b**lood/**b**rain _barrie_r." He began to hit the side of his head like he was trying to get water out of his ear.

Murphy watched him walk away and then turned Avery to face her. She leaned down to his level. "Avery. If you were unhappy at camp you could have called me and I would have come get you?"

"It wasn't that I was unhappy, I was just bored."

"You still could have called me?"

"Corky and Uncle Frank were talking at the wedding that this was your time to be alone. And I didn't want to bother you."

She gave the boy a big hug. "Your never bother to me, ok." She peeled the boy away with her arms and looked into his eyes. "Always remember that." She hugged him again. "I'm just glad you're ok. Don't do something like that again." Murphy looked towards the kitchen for a moment. "Avery, come over here." She took his hand and led him over to the staircase. She sat down on the second step and had Avery sit down next to her."

"Do you remember, Peter?"

"A little. He used to lift me up a lot and give me juice boxes and stuff."

"Yes. Well you remember how he fit into our lives, right?"

"He loved you and so he loved me."

"Yes, Well. There's another man in my life and he fits into my life the same way Peter did. Does that make sense?

"I get it, Mom. You have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, that right." She was surprised how grown up her son was.

"I'm glad for you, Mom. You need one."

"Thanks, Avery," she said with a bit of a question mark.

"Now, just to let you know he's going to be living here for a few weeks. Is that, ok? Because, if it's not ok with you, it's not ok with me."

"No, it's fine, Mom."

"Really? That's very grown-up of you, Avery."

"Are you happy, Mom?

"Yes, I am, Honey." Even though Murphy seemed to be telling people that all day it was the first time she was really surprised by her response. Coming from her son she realized she really was happy.

"That's not grown-up of me - that's just common sense."

Murphy smiled again at the maturity of her son. "He's here right now. I'd like you to meet him."

"Is that why I smell food?"

"Yes…"

"You mean I'm going to get to eat real food from now on?"

"_Yes_. But..."

"Cool."

"Doesn't Eldin cook for you?"

"Yeah, but not all the time. We order a lot."

"You told me he cooked for you?"

"I said that so _you_ wouldn't cook for me."

"Smart boy." Murphy rested her hand on her son's shoulder

"Can I go change my clothes? I got syrup on me in the car." Murphy pulled her sticky hand off her son's shoulder.

"Yes, please."

Avery ran up the stairs. Murphy ran her fingers against her palms to get the stickiness off. She walked into the living room preoccupied on the state of her hand.

Eldin exited the kitchen. "Do you know there is a _little man_ cooking in your kitchen?

"Yes, Eldin, I know."

"Good, because I thought perhaps the syrup was starting to rot the inside my brain." Eldin hit the side of his head with his hand again, but nothing came out. "I know that guy, don't I?" Eldin pointed towards the kitchen.

"Yes. I think you met him a few times."

"He's the one who's _not _the father?"

"Yes." Murphy frowned

"You're seeing him again?" Eldin's voice was serious and low

"Yes."

"Did you tell, Avery?"

"Just now."

"He took it well?"

"Yes."

"Good." Eldin walked towards the door in good humor.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go home and see if I can get this stuff out of me before it _ferments_." He stopped and looked at Murphy for a moment. "I'm having the feeling I thought I'd never have, the opportunity to experience the feeling of wearing _bowling shoes_ from the _outside in._" He rattled his finger inside his left ear and opened the door.

"Eldin, if you don't have your keys, how will you get into your house?" Eldin turned his body towards Murphy.

"There's a small window in the bottom of my basement I can probably shimmy through. The only problem is in order to fit through it I have to be completely naked." Eldin stopped and shot up his hand, in a stop like motion, towards Murphy. "Don't ask me how I found that one out!"

"Have a nice night, Eldin!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Eldin raised his arm up as a signal of his own goodbye and left the townhouse.

"Let me ask you something, Brown." Jerry emerged from the kitchen. "How can a woman with the initials. _M.B._ have a whole set of flatware with the letters T.W.A?" *

"Avery's here." Murphy had surprise and enthusiasm in her voice at the same time. She was nervous for Jerry.

"Yeah, I figured." His voice was at first soft and serious and then he turned up the volume for his usual barbs. "I saw _painter_ man. He was fiddling with my clam sauce. Why is it every time I'm here he just drifts through this house like Casper the _sarcastic _ghost?"

"He's Avery's nanny."

"I thought he was a housepainter?"

"He's also the housepainter."

"A house painter? Is that all, Brown? I hope he doesn't charge by the hour?"

"Why is it so hard for people to believe that I _hired the same man_ to take care of my child _and_ paint my house, without there being any type of _Hanky Panky_ going on!"

"Hanky panky, Brown?"

"Never mind." Murphy had a puzzled look on her face.

"I think you just answered your own question there, Brown."

Avery's little feet trampled down the staircase like a hurricane. He ran through the foyer and over to his mother. Jerry smiled awkwardly. Avery stared at Jerry and Jerry stared back.

"Avery, I would like you to meet my friend. This is Jerry Gold."

"Hi." Avery looked at him blankly.

"Nice to meet you, Avery. I've heard a lot about you." Jerry looked up at Murphy with a question mark "is that ok" look on his face. Murphy looked at him as if to say "don't look like you don't know what you're doing." Jerry gave another bewildered look in response.

"Thanks." Avery looked up at his mother. "Can I play video games before I go to bed?"

"Well, we were going to just have dinner."

"Eldin and I had McDonalds on the way home."

"Well, I thought..."

"Can I, Mom?"

"Well, I guess so."

"Thanks!" He ran over to the television and took his game equipment out from under the set.

Murphy walked over to Jerry and took his hand. "You're sure you don't want to have a little something?"

"No, I'm fine Mom."

Jerry gave Murphy a "let it alone look". Murphy looked at Jerry and then walked into the kitchen.

After dinner Murphy walked out of the kitchen ranting on her telephone.

"Because, that's not what I want to do, Todd! No, I don't understand that! How can I do the job I was hired for...no... NO! I can't do my job if every idea I have has to have a _stamp of approval_ on it! The topics I choose... _Yes_! I'll hold on!" Murphy shot her eyes to the ceiling in disapproval. Jerry walked out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. Murphy covered the receiver with her hand.

"Get this! Because my new show is considered in the _"specials_" category I have to run _all_ my story idea past Sam and Morty in the entertainment division. Two men who thought a show about _orangutans _solving crimes off the Gulf of Mexico was an example of quality television."

"You could always do a show on cable? No network to deal with there."

"Who would ever do an interview/news program on cable? Hello?" Murphy moved her hand away from the phone and waved Jerry a "wait a moment" hand gesture.

"Yes... No, that's not true! I have valid documentation on that!" Murphy walked towards her desk. "I have it here somewhere?" She rummaged through the desk but found nothing. Murphy reached for her bag next to the desk and then stopped. "HOLD ON!" she snarled and walked towards her den next to the bathroom.

Jerry watched her do all this and then looked over at Avery. He was still on the couch playing his game. Jerry looked at his feet and bounced his head up and down. He took a deep breath and walked towards the couch. He nodded his head again as he tried to think of something to say. His attention was soon taken by the graphics on the television screen. Unsure what he was seeing, Jerry took his glasses out of his pocket, and tried to look harder. Even though he had had Lasik surgery on his eyes they weren't completely perfect.

"What are you playing?"

"It's called _Gladiator Space Man_." Avery directed all his expression to the screen, rolling his thumbs on the buttons with glee.

"Ah." Jerry looked at the screen with his jaw open. "Is it a good game?"

"A good game? It's best game there is. It had ten sequels!"

"Ah, I see. Because, of course _sequels _and _spin-offs_ always _infers _quality." Jerry shook his head in agreement. He scratched the side of his head and looked towards the study for Murphy.

Avery looked at him. "Do you want to play?"

"What? Who me?" Jerry looked at Avery "No, I'm fine."

"That's ok. I know a lot of adults who can't master video games very well." These were fighting words to Jerry.

"I'm sure I could master it. It's not that _hard_, you just hit a few buttons." Jerry walked closer to the television and peered at it, "Kill a few aliens." Avery handed him the joystick. Jerry looked at it like the unknown object it was to him. "How hard could it be?"

"The red button is to fire and you fly with the joystick." Jerry looked at Avery strangely and sat down. Jerry was about to go where he had never gone before. Avery hit the start bottom. "Ok, see those blue things?"

"Yeah…"

"You kill those. They're your enemy." Jerry started to play the game as best he could. "But don't kill the green ones they're your friends."

"Is that one green or blue?" He squinted at the screen. The screen made a loud sound. "What happened?"

"You hit a meteor."

"And that's bad?"

"You're space dust," Avery chuckled

"I see." He looked at the boy. "Start this thing up again. I think I got the hang of it." Jerry tried to play three more times and each time he failed miserably.

"Maybe you should start out with an easier game?"

"No, I can get this!" Jerry began hitting random buttons on the console.

Avery grabbed it away from Jerry. "You can't even get past this level."

"Well, what level are you on?"

"Fifteen."

"How many are there!"

"Twenty."

"And how long did it take you to get to fifteen?"

"Fourty-eight hours after my birthday. It was a gift."

"Straight?"

"I had to sleep."

"Ok? What else do you have to play?"

"We should start out with a sports game. It's easier. Do you play baseball?" Avery began to look through a box of games on the floor. "The graphics are like really realistic. I recommend it highly."

"So are real trees and grass. I highly recommend those too."

Avery popped up and placed a CD in the game player. By this time, Murphy had peered in on the two. She said nothing and watched them in hiding.

Avery took an extra joystick out and handed it to Jerry. "We'll play together. I'll show you how." Jerry smiled as he wondered if this was called bonding. He really had no idea and took the joystick. Avery picked up the joystick that he had placed next to himself on the couch and explained it all to Jerry.


	4. The Exorcism :OA

**Chapter Four:** The Exorcism - Part two: (Opening Arguments)

* * *

**ALMOST TWO WEEKS LATER**

Eldin held the door open by pushing his body into it, while at the same time, he held onto two large paint cans in each hand. The door began to shift towards him and he slid his foot against the edge to stop it. He felt the brush bag, on his shoulder, beginning to slip down his arm. He could have dropped the cans and pushed the loose strap up his am, but for some reason he felt if he just bent his body he could shimmy it up his shoulder again. He almost had it when Jerry walked through the open door reading his brand new folded newspaper.

"Hey, Eldin." Oblivious, as Jerry always was, he walked so close to Eldin that Eldin dropped all his belongings, hitting the floor with a loud bang.

Jerry just kept on walking. Eldin began to grumble to himself and knelt down to pick everything up. He picked up the paint cans and placed them next to the banister, turning around just in time to watch Murphy, who was rambling a Chinese food order on her cell phone, plow over Eldin's brush bag like a steamroller in high-heels.

"That's it!" Eldin yelled, as the sound of broken brushes echoed through his mind.

Murphy whipped her head around. "What!" Her high-heels clicked on the floor, as she about-faced her entire body towards Eldin.

Eldin reached down and picked up his bag like it was a tiny fragile baby. He clung to the bag and stood up. "I can take one of you _some of the time_, but two of you is driving me insane." Eldin clutched the bag with his right hand and gestured with his left. "Do you know that man has less manners then you do? I blocked the last time he stayed here out of my head, and now I know why!"

"Is it still the honey, Eldin?"

"No, it's not! And it was _maple syrup_!"

"Sorry..."

"Not that you would _notice_, but you just stepped on my _brand new_ fifty dollar, _imported, paint brushes_." Eldin gestured adamantly with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Eldin! I'll buy you new ones!"

"This is not the point! The _point_ is that they were my _property_ and you _destroyed_ them without any _disregard_ what so ever. "

"JEZZ, Eldin, what's with you! You've been so touchy lately."

"You see what's happening to me." Eldin's gestures became unyielding, as his state became further hurried." This situation is turning me hostile! I am a man of **peace**, and **art**, and **culture**. The man makes my head fill with dead kittens!"

"Dead kittens?"

"I don't explain it _it's just what I see_!" He buried his head in his hands and then quickly pulled them away. "Plus, I'm not getting much sleep lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eldin. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've just been spending a lot of nights at the painters bar." He looked down like a little boy. The women next door to me caught me trying to get into my house last week."

"Oooo." Murphy looked away, as she realized what he was saying.

"She keeps winking at me and bringing strangely shaped baked goods to my doorstep." Eldin, looking like a scared child, took a sugar cookie from his pocket and showed it to Murphy in his palm. "That doesn't look like what I think it is? Is it?" Eldin flinched away from it, as he waited for Murphy's response.

Murphy looked at the pastry and then back at Eldin with a sadden look. "I think so, Eldin…"

Eldin looked back at the food in his palm. "You don't think it could be a little bunny or something?"

"No, Eldin." Murphy continued to look at Eldin. Eldin pointed to the edge of it.

"See, this here could be an ear..._ohh, god!"_ He spun around and put the pastry in his pocket. "I think she waits up at night for me. Each night I stay out later and later, hoping she'll fall asleep. But she doesn't. She just _stays _up waiting for me like some _deranged_ animal in heat."

"You can stay here, Eldin."

"No way! I'd rather spend the night with the eighty-year old pornographic baker." Eldin cupped his hand to his forehead and paced the length of the foyer.

"_She's eighty_?"

Eldin abruptly stopped and turned toward Murphy. "Yeah, and last night, I'm not sure, but I think she may have even flashed me from her window." He began to shake his head in his disgust. "Either that or she was hanging up a _really_ white wrinkled dress. Ahh, I can't think about it!" He raised his head. "I must paint to release the good thoughts." He picked up two of the paint cans and walked up the staircase. "If you hear any deep walling noises, just ignore them. I'll just be me trying to _stab_ her image from my brain with the blunt _splintered remains_ of my of imported brushes." Eldin disappeared out of view.

Murphy slapped her cell phone closed, tossed it into her bag, and then cast her purse against the arch of the foray and the living room. She lifted through the mail, but found nothing worth reading right away. She flung the letters on the table, grasped the newspaper that was sticking out of her purse, and walked into the living room.

"What was that all about?" Jerry sat in the big chair near the fireplace reading his newspaper. "I heard something about _dead kittens_?"

"Don't ask." Murphy sat down in the chair directly opposite of Jerry. She opened the newspaper and lifted through all the sections with her fingers. She proceeded to cast aside all the different sections of the paper she did not care about on to the coffee table, and the floor, and the couch, until she was satisfied with a right section. All the time making low toned verbal comments on how she felt about each section of the paper.

Jerry peered from around the side of his newspaper. "Do you always have to do that!"

"Do what?"

"Throw all the different sections around the room when you _know_ you're only going to read the front page and sports section." The noise was also distracting, but Jerry decided to focus on one thing at a time.

"There could be _other sections_ I want to read?"

"No, there isn't, Murphy!" He crushed his newspaper downward on to his lap. "You read the _front page_ and then you read the _sport_ section. Then you leave the paper _hanging around_ this place until after dinner when you leaf through the business section for interesting articles. _Which_ usually takes about five minutes, because maybe _once_ in a blue moon do you _actually_ find something interesting that makes you read the whole article and not just the first half of it. So, in theory there are only two sections you're interested in."

"I always read the _entire_ business section. And _I could _want to read the other sections."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Murphy looked around her debris for something.

"The entertainment section! I also read _the entertainment section_."

"Really?" Jerry pushed his lips out as he did when he was humoring Murphy. Murphy picked up the paper and sat back in her chair." What's happened in Hollywood?" He leaned forward

"Well look at here. That guy from that. Ahh, what's the name of that movie. Ahhh, ahhh." Murphy clenched her eyes together. "I hated it." Murphy looked down at the paper and started to read something and then looked back at Jerry. "You know it's my house I can do anything I want!"

"Yes it is."

Jerry was very calm. Murphy hated that. It meant he had the upper hand. She gave him a dirty look. Jerry smiled and disappeared behind his newspaper. Murphy folded the paper in anger and discarded the section to the floor and recovered the front-page section.

"I'll just go and read my paper in silence. Thank you, very much!"

Jerry turned the page of his paper and placed his leg up onto his knee. He said nothing and never moved from behind the paper. Murphy folded the paper under her arm and walked to her den. It wasn't until Murphy was completely out of site that Jerry chucked to himself.

Like the sound of thunder the next sound heard 'round the Brown household was that of Avery Brown's feet clamoring down the stairs.

"Hi, Jerry!" Avery's patter reached the living room.

"Hey, Kid." Jerry continued to read his paper. Avery looked around the couch, as if he was looking for something. He checked under the couch, and behind it. He then began to crawl along the coffee table until he was just head shy of Jerry's feet. Jerry leaned out from behind his paper

"Are you looking for something?"

"My Gameboy."

"Aren't you always looking for that thing?"

"Yeah. I always lose it." Avery crawled around the right side of the couch.

"What is this GAME BOY thing anyway?"

"It's a video game."

"Why don't you just play the one you have here?" Jerry pointed to the television.

"This one's portable."

"Ah." Jerry shook his paper to make it straight and then disappeared behind it again. Soon the doorbell rang and Avery popped his head up from behind the couch.

"Is that the food?" Avery's head sprung up. Jerry folded his paper and reached into his back pocket.

"Here, Kid." Jerry tossed Avery his wallet. "Use the twenty." Avery ran off. "And don't give more than a five dollar tip!" Jerry folded the paper in half and set it on the coffee table. Avery ran into the living room holding a large bag in both hands. Jerry walked over to him and took the bag from him. "Tell your mother the foods here."

"MOM! THE FOODS HERE."

Jerry shook his head and stuck his finger in his ear.

"I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Murphy's voice echoed from the den.

"She'll be right here," Avery said deadpanned.

"Thanks." Jerry pushed the objects on the coffee table to the side and began to take out the contents of the bag and place them on it.

"Just put my wallet down over by the phone, ok."

Avery walked behind the couch and placed the wallet on the table next to the phone. He looked over at Jerry like he wanted to get something.

"Is this your chicken and scrimp?" He opened the container a bit and looked inside it.

Avery walked towards him. "Jerry, who's the picture of the girl in your wallet?"

"What girl?" Jerry opened a second container and looked in it before placing it on the coffee table. He was not pleased with what he found.

"This one?" Avery handed Jerry a small old and tattered picture.

"Where did you find this?"

"In your wallet."

"I know it's just I..."

"Is she your daughter?"

"How did you know I had a daughter?"

"I didn't. I just guessed."

"Well. You're right. It's my daughter. Now, if you could just put the picture back where you found it." Jerry handed Avery back the picture and continued looking for his own food among the white containers.

"Is she my age? She looks my age?" Jerry took back the picture.

"In this picture she's about your age, a little older." He looked at the picture. "But it's an old picture." He walked over to his wallet and placed the picture in it. "But she's much older now."

"Why do you have such an old picture of her?"

"Well. It... It's the last picture... time I saw her… so, it's the most current picture I have. 'Where's your mother? Murphy!"

"I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Murphy's voice echoed through the house.

"Why don't you see her?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"Like why I don't see my father?"

Jerry looked at him. "_Yeah_, Like that." Jerry sat down and opened his noodles and vegetables.

Avery jumped on the couch next to him. "Jerry? Can I ask you a question?"

Jerry realized he didn't have a fork. "Sure kid." He stood up and reached for a fork at the bottom of the bag.

"Are you my father?"

Jerry froze in the bag. He took his arm out of the bag and sat back down. "No, Avery, I'm not. Didn't your mother tell you who your father is?

"Yeah, Jake Lowenstein. She showed me some pictures and I saw him on TV once."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because, I sometimes over hear your name mentioned in conversations about me and my father and stuff."

"People said that stuff in front of you?" Jerry was appalled by the behavior of some people.

"They didn't know I was there."

"People will say a lot of bad things. Just listen to what your mother says."

"Why did they say things like that if you're not my father?"

"Because, well...I guess I could have been your father, but I wasn't. I would have liked to be. But Jake is your father." Jerry reached back for the forth. "Not me," he said harshly.

"Did you know my father? Again Jerry was stuck, frozen for a moment, as to how he could answer the question.

"Yes." That was easy he thought.

"What was he like?" The question of death.

Jerry thought for a moment and then sat back down on the couch. "Well…" He thought for a moment. "I really didn't know him that well..." He looked towards the boy. "But I'm sure he was a real nice guy."

"That's what Mom says." Avery reached for his own food.

"Well your mothers a smart woman." Jerry didn't look at Avery.

What Jerry and Avery didn't know was that this entire time Murphy had been listening to the conversation from the other side of the wall. She had heard everything and was careful to not let the two know she was listening in.

"Where is your mother?" Jerry whispered. He placed his food down and walked towards the den. He walked up the step and started into the dark hallway. He saw Murphy instantly at its edge. She was leaning up against the wall.

"What are you doing? The food is getting cold." Murphy grasped him by the label and pulled him into the hallway. She pulled Jerry towards her and landed a big kiss on him. He responded affectionately back.

"Why do I have the feeling that was for a reason?" He leaned his arms against the wall on either side of Murphy

"Do I ever need a reason?"

"Come on, let's eat." He took her hand and began to lead her away. She didn't move. Jerry looked back at her.

"Thank you, Jerry."

Jerry smiled at her, embarrassed. The couple walked through the arch as they heard the doorbell ring. "You eat. I'll get the door." They parted and Murphy opened the door. Standing at the other side of Murphy's front door was Kay. Her arms were filled with as many videocassettes as she could carry.

"Kay, _what are you doing here_?"

"I'm here for dinner." Kay walked in without waiting for an invitation.

"Why!" Murphy shut the door.

"You said I should come over sometime and have dinner with you and Jerry."

"That's an expression, _Kay_. It doesn't mean you just _come on over_ whenever you feel the urge."

"Ooo. Is that Chinese I smell!" Kay's eyes lit up and she walked into the living room.

"Hi, Kay." Jerry had a mouth full of noodles.

"Hi, Jerry. How are you?" Kay dropped all her tapes on the closest chair. Kay looked up and lifted her hand. "Please, don't tell me until _after_ you've swallowed." She peered at the table of food and seized one of the containers inhaling the fumes.

'Is this orange chicken?" She opened the box with delight. "Lucky day! It is!" She looked at Murphy. "My fav!"

"Actually, Kay, that's mine," Murphy smiled slyly.

"That's ok, Mom. They gave us extra by mistake, the guy didn't charge us." Avery looked up from his Gameboy and then back down at it. He had found it in the crevasse of the couch.

"Thanks, Avery." Murphy did not seem pleased. Kay made her way on the couch next to Avery. Murphy walked over to the bag on the table and looked for her own food.

"Hi, Avery!" Kay took a fork and sat down on the couch next to him. She peered over his shoulder

"Hi, Kay." He didn't look up from the Gameboy.

"There a secret passage in that rock...no under the rock." Kay leaned her heard away from the screen

"Thanks, Kay!"

"_No problem,_ Avery." Kay took a bite of her food.

"Kay, what's with all the tapes?" Murphy looked down at them.

"Stan wants to up the start date for the new show. The networks so hyped about it they want to start it in the summer as opposed to the fall. Which means - I have less time to find my anchors." Kay took another bite. "You know, you should really get your chicken spicy, Murphy. Chinese food isn't Chinese food unless it enters all your nasal passages and burned them to a heavy crisp."

"I remember that next time I _order_ for _myself_!" Murphy sat down on the edge of the chair. She looked down at all the tapes.

"Is this all you got."

"Not even close!"

"MOM." Avery was looking at his watch. "It's eight o'clock. Can I take my food upstairs and watch TV?"

"OK." Avery dashed off the couch. "But eat on the floor. And try not to spill anything again!

"So, what is this show about, Kay?" Jerry placed his food container on the coffee table.

"It's sort of a hard-news version of _The View_. Stan's idea." Kay bent her elbow on her knee and buried her face in her hand. "It'd be fine if he didn't refer to it as_ hard news broads!" _She looked up at Jerry and Murphy. "He keeps sending me these tapes of all these women with either big breasts or no brain. Maybe _one_ or _two_ of them are really good, but for every three great ones, I have to watch about twenty of Stan's bimbos. If I see one more women named _Candy_ tell me how I can get the _cheapest _waxing and bleaching I think I'm going to _crack_." She buried her face in her hands again.

"Why have to wait? I think you're already there." Jerry smiled, stood up, threw his empty container in the bag it came from, and took it into the kitchen.

"Then you shouldn't have brought all these tapes home with you? You'll give your eyes whiplash if you do this twenty-four hours a day."

"Actually, my VCR is broken."

"Then why did you…" Murphy looked at the tapes and then at Kay. "Ahh, no." Murphy sprung up.

"Please, just for a short time?"

"No!" Murphy waved her hands and backed up from the chair.

"Just for a few hours. And then I'll go. I'm soo behind and they threw me out of the editing bay."

"How did you get yourself thrown out of the editing bay?"

"I called Mitch a horse's ass!"

"Mitch, _Mitch_. _Ruler of the Keys_, Mitch?"

"I don't care what he says Jerry McGuire is _NOT_ the best movie ever made!"

"Kay! This is Jerry's last night in the house," she started to whisper. "We have _plans_!"

"When does Avery go to sleep?"

"Nine!"

"I'll be out by nine-thirty." Kay snatched the remote and turned the television on.

"No Kay…"

"Or do I have to tell Mitch what you told _me_ regarding your thoughts about a certain _Tom Cruise_ film?" Kay smiled at her. "Hand me one of those tapes would you?" Murphy took a tape from the chair and handed it to her with much protest.

"You owe me _big_ for this one, Kay."

"Put it on my tab," she laughed

"_And I _am not doing this because I am being blackmailed. I am doing this out of the _extreme_ kindness of my heart."

"Oh, that's a good one. I've got to write that one down."

Kay opened the notebook and pen that always hung around her neck. She noted the quote in her book, laughing gleefully as she wrote. She then reached into her small leather backpack and emerged with a large yellow legal pad and ballpoint pen.

Murphy gave Kay an evil look and walked behind the couch, folding her arms. Kay placed the cassette in the VCR and made herself comfortable.

Jerry entered the living room from the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Kay and then walked closer to Murphy.

"Kay, is just going to stay here for an hour and a half and watch some tapes," her voice was a low whisper

"Ok," Jerry also spoke softly. He rubbed his hands on Murphy's arms and she faced him

"She'll be gone by nine-thirty!"

"As long as you're not leaving, I'm fine." He reached for his wallet.

Murphy stopped his hand. "Can I see the picture?"

"What picture?"

"Of Rachel?"

"You heard that part?"

"Yes. I want to see what she looks like."

"The picture is faded. It's ten years old."

"I just want to see it."

"Murphy…"

"Why can't I see it?"

"Did I say you couldn't see it?"

"What's with you? I asked you about her last week and you acted this way? You never acted like this before?"

"When did I ever talk about her?"

"In the bar..."

"That was a _long_ time ago."

"I want to see the picture!" Murphy's voice shrilled.

"Fine!" Jerry opened his wallet in anger and shoved the picture in Murphy face.

Murphy looked at the picture and her face transformed from quite upset to the appearance of a sweet smile. "She's beautiful, Jerry."

"Has nothing to do with me. She looks just like her mother." He snatched back the picture and placed in back in his wallet

"Do you ever think of contacting her, Jerry?"

"Why would she want to see me?" Jerry placed the wallet on the table.

"You're her _father_."

"If I were her I wouldn't want to see me." Jerry turned towards Murphy again.

Murphy placed her hand over Jerry's hand, which rested over his wallet. "I know you think you were a bad father."

"I wasn't bad; I just wasn't _born_ to be one."

"You think I ever thought I was born to be a parent?"

"You're different, Murphy. You _tried _and it worked. _I tried_ and it didn't. End of story!"

"What about Avery. He likes you. What is that some kind of fluke..."

"I'm _awkward_ with him!" Jerry pulled Murphy towards the window for a more private conversation.

"That will go away."

"No, it won't!"

"Oh, I hate your parents for putting these ideas in your head!"

"_They_ didn't put them in my head!

"GOLD! LOOK! When I first brought Avery home I didn't know what I was doing. Frank had to come over and teach me how to hold him and put him to sleep. And still, to this day, I don't know everything, but I learn as I go along. And that's the way it is." Murphy shook her head. "_You_ always think you know _everything_..."

"I don't want _to discuss_ this..."

"I think you _do,_ Jerry. I've notice the way you've been acting in the past month, even the last two weeks. I don't know whether it's either being around Avery or Elka having her baby or I don't know, but _something_ has brought all the regrets you feel towards your daughter back into the forefront of your mind. I see it in your eyes, Jerry. You can't lie to me."

"I don't have regrets...I _don't_ _want_ to discuss this now. I'm not good with children. This has been established!" Jerry stopped for a moment as if he was taking something in.

"Jerry, she's not a child anymore!" Murphy noticed Jerry's distraction. "Jerry?" Murphy looked at him confused.

"I thought I heard... Never mind!" He shook his head. "I'm gonna get some smokes." He walked over to his wallet.

"D_on't_ _you_ walk away from me, GOLD!" Murphy followed behind him. Jerry began to pick up his wallet and stared at the TV screen. His body froze as he looked forward towards the television. There, on the screen, was a girl he recognized. At first he wasn't sure why. But her voice, her skin, her hair, and her eyes were unmistakable. He felt like he was watching it all in slow motion. The girl on the television tossed her hair back and pulled the microphone up to her mouth. She meshed her lips together. Her cheeks bounced up like a child, but on a woman's face. He blocked out the sound and focused on her face only. It was her mother's face.

Murphy noticed the changes in Jerry, making her balk in mid-sentence and stare at him. After a moment she gazed at what Jerry was staring at. She looked at him and then the screen. She looked at the screen and then back at Jerry again. Both times she saw his eyes staring back.

"Give me the picture, Jerry?" she said softly.

"I have to go." He walked away from the window.

"_Jerry!_" Murphy ran after him. She followed him into the foyer. "Don't walk away from this, Gold! You're going to have to face up to this!"

"Just leave me alone about it, Brown! It's none of your business!"

"None of my business! I see! That's rich, Gold. You want me to _open_ my life to you, but you don't want to open your life to _me_."

"This is so not the same thing, Brown!" Jerry Gold searched for his retort, but for the first time in his life he was dry. This frustrated him more than he and Murphy's entire conversation. "I just don't want to discuss it!" Jerry opened the door. "I'll be back," he muttered and slammed the door hard behind him.

Murphy took in a determined breath. "Kay?" She took large strides into the living room. "Rewind that tape!"

"What?"

"Rewind the tape... to that last girl, the brunette."

"In the blue blazer?"

"Yes."

Kay snatched the remote and rewound the tape. "Why?"

"Just do it?"

Murphy walked behind the couch and suddenly noticed something that stopped her in her tracks. Jerry forgot his wallet. She picked up the wallet and rummaged through it for the picture.

"I got it." Kay hit the remote and Murphy looked up at the television. She looked at the girl and searched for the picture in the wallet.

"God, Gold, do you ever throw anything away?" All she seemed to be finding were receipts and business cards.

"You know _there_ is something about her I can't place?" Kay leaned back. "I think I might have met her before? Of course with my memory lately she could have kissed me naked in the center of Times Square and I wouldn't remember her. "

"Found it!" Murphy found the picture in the deep crevices of Jerry's wallet. Murphy looked up at the screen and down at the picture. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Kay. Again she looked at the screen, only this time for a longer time, and then did the same back to the picture.

"I am sure I know this girl? Come on, brain." She hit her head. "Come up with it."

"I don't think you recognize her because you've met her before, Kay? I think you recognize her because you know her father."

"Her father? Who's that?"

"_Jerry Gold."_ She handed Kay the picture who stared at it in amazement.

The fourteen-year-old girl in the picture remarkably still looked like the girl they saw in front of them. That's the thing about girls. It's easier to pick them out from such a young picture. Not much changes in the face. The two looked at each other, as Jerry's daughter spoke her sign-off line.

"And this is Rachel Margolis reporting from Midtown. Back to you, Ted."

Her brown eyes pierced. And she smiled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

What will happen next? Who knows? I do..

Will Frank and Murphy make up?.

Will Jerry and Murphy really be able to stay in long-term relationship?

Will Jerry look for his daughter?

Will his daughter look for him?

How will Jerry buy cigarettes without his wallet?

If Jerry Gold is the male Murphy what does that make Rachel?

Will Miles blow a gasket when he finds out he use to shtupp Jerry Gold's daughter?

Does he already know?

If he doesn't already know does this mean my Maalox stocks will go up? (Make note call broker)

Will Eldin ever get some sleep?

Will Doris and Jim ever want to go on a cruise again?

Will Corky ever get a scoop over Barbara Walters?

Will Phil have to go back to the safe house?

Will Stan replace all the women on Kay's new show with orangutans?

Will I ever stop asking theses stupid questions?

NO!

And will Kay be the only person in this story NOT gettin' some?

To find out the answers do theses and all other questions that plague you:

Tune into Part Two: Vol. 2 of: AFTER FYI: Murphy in Purple & Gold


End file.
